Kuroko no Ai
by If-chan
Summary: The life and time of Kuroko Tetsuya, an oblivious blunette. Everybody seems to want a piece of this adorable boy.
1. Chapter 1

Act I

It all started with basketball. How all of them ended up playing for different teams and became scattered beacons of raw talent across the country. A green haired teen walked casually up to the formidable building and looked up in disdain. _So this is the place Kuroko chose. _He thought to himself. _Weak. _

His teammate Takao walked behind him, panting lightly after having to carry the said green haired teen on a rickshaw across the city, just to catch a glimpse of one special person. Takao knew his friend had past ties with this special person, but even he didn't know the extent of this tie.

Midorima sniffed and clutched at his lucky item for the day, Tsun Tsun Chocolate bar (super yum yum version). He was determined to see the extent of failure Kuroko's new team will show. With calculated steps he made his way into the large sports hall, with Takao grumbling behind him about crazy green heads and Oha-Asa.

Kagami Taiga knew from the moment he met Kuroko Tetsuya, he would never be the same. Unknowingly, the reason he moved to Japan, turned out to be Kuroko. The excitement, the joy and the sheer brilliance of him, was why Kagami cannot look away from him, even for a moment. Kagami gazed at Kuroko from the bench as he twisted his arm and passed an almost impossible ball to Hyuuga. Currently they were playing a practice game against a neighboring school and Kagami got benched for losing his temper more than once. _It can't be helped! That fucking bastard was coming onto Kuroko, I had to stop it. _He mentally grumbled while clearly pouting.

It began with the opposing team captain, Arashi, who became enthralled by Kuroko after witnessing one of his amazing passes to Kagami. Specifically Ignite Pass. Arashi had his eye fixed on Kuroko from that moment onwards. Every chance he got, he kept touching Kuroko and most definitely checking out Kuroko's firm behind. Kagami noticed this almost immediately and instantly blew up. Of course the oblivious blunette had no idea why Kagami was so furious, and kept glancing at him with his big doe eyes and said in his adorable soft voice, "Kagami-kun, calm down, this much pressure is not good for your health."

Calming down for a minute, his fury came back tenfold when Arashi smirked behind Kuroko and put his arm around Kuroko. Kuroko just glanced back, completely nonplussed. "Arashi-kun, please let go of me, we have a match to play."

The immediate reply was "No Tetsuya, I'm not letting go. I like it like this."

Kagami's eyes flashed red before he was behind Arashi in a flash and practically yanked the filthy leech of his shadow. Punching him in the face, Kagami launched himself on the boy furiously. Before further damage could be done, Izuki and Hyuuga dragged Kagami away.

Riko Aida, having had enough of this violent behavior, snapped and crashed her clipboard down heavily on Kagami's face, effectively shutting him up from his rants and everybody felt a shiver go down their spines at the strength of the smaller girl. Hence, Kagami was benched and only able to stare while Kuroko played and while Arashi was also benched due to a broken nose. Arashi was staring at the blunette as well, but at least he wasn't touching him, grouched Kagami.

Seirin won, by a large margin in the score. Somehow, this spurred on Arashi, fawning on Kuroko even more and had to be literally dragged away by his coach. "Tetsuya~ I will come and visit you soon. Please be my first~" was what Seirin team heard as Arashi was dragged out by his coach back to their school.

Everybody just twitched as Kuroko innocently wiped away his sweat with a small towel and gripped his jersey which was stuck on his chest due to the sweat. "Ara, they left already." He muttered after glancing around. _Totally oblivious and fucking adorable. _Everybody thought as they glanced at the drops of sweat running down the smooth neck with blushes covering their faces. Even Kagami's face matched the color of his hair. This situation worsened when Kuroko glanced down at his jersey and said softly. "I'm all sweaty and dirty, I should probably take a bath. Does anybody want to join me before they cut off the hot water?" He glanced up with his large blue eyes.

There was a moment of pin drop silence before all hell broke loose.

"Kuroko! I'll go with you!"

"No! I will! I'll even wash your back for you."

"Kuro~ I'll go with you~ Nya~"

After ten minutes of bickering back and forth, they suddenly noticed the absence of a certain blunette. Kagami snapped out of his stupor, quickly sprinted towards the locker room where the showers were located. Shouts can be heard as all the other members started running after him. Kagami jumped into the room and quickly locked the room behind him. Panting slightly, he turned around as he heard the rush of water from one of the stalls. Perspiration broke out, with trembling fingers, Kagami peeled off his jersey and slowly stalked towards the shower stall.

There, stood Kuroko Tetsuya in all his glory, enjoying the rush of water on his slightly flushed skin, steam rising up and covering half of the glass that separated Kagami from his object of desire. Eyes closed, Kuroko ran his hand through his soft baby blue locks. Completely relaxed, he never noticed Kagami, whose eyes were practically burning a hole in the glass, wishing it to vanish so that he can enjoy his shadow. Turning around, Kuroko grasped the soap and in his attempt to put some soap on his legs, he bent down, slightly bumping into the glass.

Kagami's eyes bulged. Kuroko's firm butt became visible as it was pressed slightly against the glass and the bent position did _not_ help Kagami's mental health at all. "Kuro-"was the last thing Kuroko heard before a loud thud. Kuroko peeked above the glass to see one large red head passed out with a massive nosebleed.

_**Omake**_

"mi-kun. Kagami-kun"

Kagami Taiga, the amazing basketball player, brilliant enough to give even the Generation of Miracles a run for their money, twitched and slowly opened his eyes.

"Ugh. What happened?"

Clutching his head, he slowly got up and glanced up.

This turned out to be his biggest mistake. Smooth, porcelain skin, pink nipples, wet baby blue locks, vanilla smell wafting around, small towel barely covering the petite waist.

"Mou, Kagami-kun!" was heard throughout the locker room as Kagami, once again succumbed to the sweet darkness that accompanied with a second massive nosebleed.


	2. Midorima

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me, and this story does not give me any profit, this is only for entertainment.

* * *

**Act II**

Kuroko sipped a Deluxe double scoop ice cream vanilla shake, humming with content as a grumpy Kagami walked next to him with two bloody tissues clogging up his nostrils. "Can't believe…passed out…fucking idiotic…never see…pink nip-"

"Kagami-kun, are you okay?" Kuroko looked up at his partner is mild curiosity, tilting his head to a side while his pink tongue rested on the straw.

"Nothing, just drink your shake!" Flustered, Kagami looked to a side, trying to hide his flushed face.

Shrugging Kuroko went back to slurping his beloved vanilla shake when suddenly he crashed into something warm and hard. Falling backwards, he flinched and braced himself for the impact. Only, it never came, as strong hands wound themselves around his waist and held him. Regrettably, in Kuroko's case at least, the vanilla shake sloshed and spilled all over his white shirt, drenching it and sticking to his chest.

Strong hands righted him up, and Kuroko immediately looked up in order to apologize. "Ah, Midorima-kun?"

"Kuroko, be more careful." Adjusting his glasses, Midorima looked down at Kuroko and suddenly flushed when he noticed how the shirt was stuck to the blunette's chest and his nipples were partially visible.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble I have caused you. Please accept my apologies." Bowing slightly Kuroko looked up. Midorima, whose only weakness was the innocent killer gaze, could do nothing but nod hesitantly and push up his glasses while looking away. Kagami looked at this newcomer, and could almost sympathize with him. _Almost. _

"Oi oi, who is this, Kuroko? An old acquaintance?" Kagami sauntered over, not to be out done and wound his arm around the slim shoulders of his shadow.

"This is Midorima Shintarou, he was one on my teammates back in Teiko." Kuroko introduced.

"Che, Another one of those miracles?" Kagami glared.

Midorima regarded the red head disdainfully, cold eyes grazing over the arm on Kuroko, wishing fate would give him an opportunity to burn this idiotic redhead.

"Midorima-kun, what are you doing all the way here?" Kuroko looked a bit curious.

"I just came by to give you…this!" Quickly thinking up an excuse, Midorima held out his lucky item, the Tsun Tsun chocolate bar. "This will prove to be lucky for you, as an Aquarius, today. Eat it if you want, not that I care or anything."

A moment of awkwardness passed as Kuroko stared at the offered chocolate and then at the sweating Midorima. Slowly reaching up, the blunette took the chocolate and gripped it, looking up at Midorima with large eyes, suddenly smiled.

Some witnesses later claimed that they saw an angel descend, and gave two teens a massive nosebleed.

* * *

Bending his right leg back, Midorima stretched his muscular leg, completely pumped up for the match. Not that anybody realized this from his outer appearance. Clad in his orange Shutoku jersey and shorts, he looked extremely confident and striking. The reason for his excitement? Of course it was because Kuroko Tetsuya was a guest player on his team for the day after he pulled a _lot_ of strings to make it happen. Glancing to his right, he blushed as looked at his special person stretch in the orange Shutoku jersey that seemed to meld into his body. Letting out a soft sigh, Kuroko walked out with the team, Midorima trailing after him, slowly unraveling his taped fingers. Seirin team was present in the audience as well as the rest of the Generation of Miracles, not that Kuroko was aware about the latter.

Midorima looked up at the audience and smirked as the excitement of playing with his former teammate settled into him. He can feel his skin buzzing at the noise around him and at the sight of Kuroko Tetsuya, passing specialist, adjusting his black arm bands. That usually meant it's going to be one hell of a game for both sides. With the referee's whistle, the game began. Midorima calmly gazed around, looking for openings, when suddenly Kuroko appeared next to him. That lithe body was glistening with sweat and he softly conversed with Midorima, informing him that the ball will be passed to him shortly and to be ready. With a flash, Kuroko left and before anybody realized the ball was intercepted and Midorima got into position to catch a brilliant and elegant pass made by Kuroko. Quickly, with grace, catching the ball, Midorima bent his knees and threw the ball. Up it went in a high arc, and three points to Shutoku was awarded. Smirking, Midorima bumped his shoulder with Kuroko, who gave a small smile back, both reminiscing old times.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun."

"It's not a problem, not that I care or anything."

* * *

_**Omake**_

" .GOD! Kurokocchi~ HE looks so ADORABLE!" Screamed a blonde in the audience. Seated next to him, a dark haired, large tanned teen gaped at the sight of Kuroko in orange.

"H-heh, he would look better in Touo's jersey." Aomine Daiki grouched while never taking his eyes off the blunette. _It's been too long. I wonder if he remembers. Damn that Midorima!_

"Kurokocchi would look good in anything, or even with nothing. Aaaah~" Kise Ryouta squealed while squirming in his seat like a school girl.

Aomine cast an irritated look at the blonde next to him. "Shut the fuck up, Kise! Or I WILL throw you over."

"Nuuu~ Ganguro is being mean to me. Don't bully me~" Pouting, the blonde gazed back at his precious Kurokocchi play, immediately dismissing Aomine.

A munching sound can be heard from behind them as a large teen eating Pocky sticks muttered, "Kuro-chin looks to delicious, like an orange." The awe in his voice very clear.

"Indeed, Atsushi. Tetsuya truly is being wasted at Seirin. I will make sure he knows that he belongs with us." An ominous snipping sound accompanied the voice.

Kuroko shivered a little, wiping his face and neck slowly. Frowning slightly, he hoped he wasn't coming down with a flu or anything. Bottom lip unconsciously jutting out a bit, he turned towards Midorima and put his forehead on the unsuspecting green haired shooter sitting on the bench. "Ne, Midorima-kun, am I hot?"

Witnesses later claimed that Midorima's nosebleed was so magnificent that it rivalled the Bellagio Fountains, except in his case, it was all blood and a bit terrifying.

* * *

Please review for even faster updates~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. This purely for entertainment, I do not profit from this story.

* * *

Act III

Aomine Daiki, with his large tanned muscular body, arrogant smirk and confident swagger of his walk was someone people simply couldn't ignore. Girls huddled together and whispered as the indigo haired teen made his way deep into the crowd, searching around. _Where is he?_

His gaze searching for the familiar baby blue locks, suddenly zoomed on the said blue locks and another large body next to him.

_Tch. That Bakagami, I will smash his stupid face into a fucking wall. _

Aomine grunted as he pushed his way up to them. "Yo! Tetsu, here to watch Robocop too?"

"Ah, Aomine-kun. Yes, I'm quite excited to watch this movie. Kagami-kun decided to accompany me, since it's quite crowded and most people tend to not to see me."

Kagami's face burnt a dark red, indicating that,_ that_ was clearly not the reason why he was with Kuroko.

"Well, you can leave now, Bakagami. I'm here and I will look after Tetsu." With a glare Aomine stared at Kagami, the red head snapped and glared back at with as much rage.

"Kuroko will be with me, because clearly I'm the better guy here!" Kagami roared.

"Ano, Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun, why don't you both come in, so we can watch it together?" A soft voice beckoned them, owner of the voice looking up at them expectantly, pink lips parted slightly and unwavering blue gaze. _Who could possibly say no to that?_

Severely weakened at the knees at this point, both the aces nodded and followed the blunette while staring at how the black tank top hugged his figure and how the pants ended upto his shins, showing tantalizingly smooth calves. _How is it possible for a boy to be this hairless anyway?_ Both the boys pondered while gulping heavily.

Aomine sat down next to Kuroko while Kagami sat on the other side of the blunette, effectively making some sort of human sandwich. Kuroko sipping his amazing Vanilla Shake (Super Jumbo version) was so happy, small sparkles were visible all around him. This seemed affect everyone around them as well, as men and women kept glancing at the blunette with blushes on their faces.

Sweating profusely, Aomine lifted his trembling hand, trying to look casual slowly laid it at the back of Kuroko's chair. Expecting to feel the rough fabric of the chair, instead the tanned teen felt hair. A lot of hair. Alarmed he snapped his head towards where his hand rested. Underneath his arm was the hand belonging to the red head, in other words, Bakagami.

Kagami, having used his vast intelligence had laid his hand earlier on Kuroko's chair, feeling extremely smug. Feeling like a protective boyfriend, Kagami snuggled deeper into his chair and smirked. That is, until he felt another large hand rest on his. Twitching massively, his head snapped towards the said hand at the same time as Aomine.

Two horrified teens looked at each other and then at each other's hands resting on top of each other. There was a sudden shift and Kuroko leaned back, his head resting on top of both the arms covering the back of the chair.

"I didn't realize Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun were such good friends before. Please don't mind my intrusion, my neck feels sore from leaning forward for too long." Kuroko said softly while his eyes passed from Kagami to Aomine.

Kagami sputtered and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "who would…ganguro…never…over my dead body…"

Aomine's flushed face was also turned away as he gave a huge huff. "Tetsu, you are misreading the situation. We are your friends, not with each other."

"Hm, but I like both of you." The blunette muttered softly and closed his eyes, burying his tired body deeper into the arms covering his chair.

Once again both heads snapped back towards the individual on the chair between them at neck-break speed.

"Wha-"

"Tetsu-"

Needless to say, it took a while for both the teens to calm their blushes down. That is, until the movie ended and Kuroko rose, extending his arms up and stretching while letting out a small whimper at the orgasmic feel after two hours of sitting down. At this point, the two large teens were gaping at the sound that the smaller teen emitted, until they noticed the tank top riding up and the entire smooth column of his flat stomach became visible. Vanilla smell wafted towards the teens and the last thing they remembered was the roaring of blood in their ears and the gushing of blood from the noses.

"Ah, Kagami-kun! Aomine-kun! Not you too."

Witnesses claimed that the God of Beauty descended and that the poor teens didn't stand a chance.

* * *

_**Omake**_

The commissioner of Police, Kuroko Satoshi, looked at all the reports of the incidents within the past week. People have reported at least five incidents of nosebleeds and ridiculous reasons as to why the streets and other spots of incidents were covered in so much blood. Satoshi had a nagging feeling there was something more that he should know about, but couldn't put his finger on it. Usually these kinds of reports were minor and the hospitals wouldn't bother the Police with it. However, it's too many times within the week itself. They were worried about an epidemic out break and immediately informed the Police. The amount of blood was too much for a normal nosebleed too.

There must be some common thread. Carefully going through the reports, he suddenly noticed something, the name of the person accompanying each patient to the ER. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Satoshi felt his eyebrows begin to twitch. _So these perverts were with Tetsuya. That explains everything!_

Needless to say the case was immediately closed and Kuroko Satoshi began his own investigation of who has been panting after his precious boy.

His assistant shivered as she heard a dark chuckle from inside the office and muttered curses. "Cut off his balls…cut off his dick…no more…defile…my baby boy"

She really needed a new job, thought the assistant while rubbing her face in a tired manner.

* * *

Minna, Please review. It motivates me to write more and update soon. Thanks.


	4. Mermaid Chronicles

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. This purely for entertainment, I do not profit from this story.

* * *

**Act IV**

"So, our theme is the Little Mermaid?" asked a girl in pig-tails with sparkly eyes.

"Yes, indeed it is. Also, I have chosen as to who will play each part as well." Nakashima Emi said, all the while eyeing everyone in the class with an evil glint in her eyes. Being the class president had its quirks after all.

Her eyes stopped at the two basketball star players in her class, Kagami Taiga who at the moment was asleep with his mouth wide open and Kuroko Tetsuya, whose raw talent was widely known in the school at this point. Kuroko was currently occupied with reading a book, seemingly not paying any attention to what was going on around him.

_That will quickly change, boys. Fufufuf~ _

Clearing her throat in an official manner, Emi picked up her clipboard. "Now I shall announce all the parts and to whom it will be assigned to. Starting with Prince Charming; Kagami Taiga!" Emi brought down her clipboard of doom upon Kagami's unsuspecting face, as he woke up with a start and shout. "What the fuck!"

"The part of little mermaid will be given to Kuroko Tetsuya, as he is the only individual with the right size to fit into the brilliant costume I made." Emi looked around in disgust, and quickly shifted her gaze back to Kuroko to catch his reaction. Kuroko looked up slowly from his book, blinked slowly at her and tilted his head slightly. "Eh? Me?"

Her smooth cheeks dusted with pink, Emi pushed up her glasses and walked away wordlessly, all the while thinking. _I did well in selecting him. Good job, Nakashima. _

Kagami was NOT doing well at all. He was stuck with being Prince Charming, and worse yet, Kuroko will be his mermaid. The red head really doubted he will live through his high school at all. His poor heart cannot take any more.

* * *

Kagami Taiga huffed as he waited outside the dressing room of the girls from hell. He has been stuffed unceremoniously into a royal blue shirt with puffy sleeves and tight…well, tights. Basically his long limbs covered with strong muscles were very obvious and bulging. Red fiery hair has been brushed back and gelled enough to look princely. Sprayed from head to toe with AXE Body Spray, Kagami's whole body screamed _masculine. _All the preparations were courtesy to the said girls from hell, who has stripped him naked and practically hauled him into the shirt and tights. The mortified teen never stood a chance against a bunch of hormonal hounds_-cough_-girls.

He was asked to wait outside or he would be castrated with a dull blade. Not seeing much leeway in the deal, Kagami Taiga bowed before the brilliance of feminine manipulation. Hence, he was waiting outside the dressing room.

The door suddenly opened and out came a flustered class president. Adjusting her glasses Nakashima Emi barked, "Kagami! I require assistance immediately."

The red head held back his retorts and marched in to the room.

"Ku-Kuroko?" Kagami stammered as he stared at what was before him.

Kuroko Tetsuya was fitted into a mermaid like tail which had glittery scales in all shades of blue known to human kind. Going up his lithe legs encased in the tail, this ended just above his hips. Bare chested, two clam like shells rested on his chest; a makeshift bra attached with slim strings. The slim curve of the stomach, accentuated further by the smoothness of it. Long blue locks of hair cascading down the slim shoulders, as the boy moved his head. Large doe like eyes made even more brilliant with the addition of mascara to the thick lashed. A small shell barrette that held half of the bangs back from his beautiful face. Plump lips made more luscious with the addition of lip gloss.

"Ah, Kagami-kun. It seems I can't walk around in this costume, so if it's not too troubling, please carry me to the class?"

Kuroko extended his arms towards Kagami, totally oblivious to the picture of innocent temptation he was painting. Experiencing in so many nosebleeds has indeed made Kagami a strong person, as he held back the oncoming nosebleed by the sheer force of his will.

Kuroko stared as his partner went through a series of facial spasms, until finally he calmed down and strode towards him. "O-of course it's not a problem. You are hardly trouble-worth. Che."

Bending slightly, hooking one arm under his knees, Kagami gripped the other around the blunette's torso, lifting him up bridal style. Kuroko wound his arms around Kagami's neck, snuggling and wiggling to get more comfortable in the embrace.

"Kyaa~ so romantic! They are so adorable."

"I'm so writing this incident in my blog!"

"Aah, my heart is racing, this is too much for my delicate body!"

Screams of girls erupted around them, with flashes of camera going off now and then.

"Kagami-kun, I really think we should head back to class _now._"

Kuroko whispered into Kagami's alarmingly red ears as the girls started getting more and more rabid every passing millisecond. Kagami, with his quick reflexes, suddenly bolted out of the room, crashing the door shut with his leg and ran off towards his class as hard as he could.

Panting and wheezing, the red head leaned again the door of his class, all the while clutching his shadow close to him. A soft hand placed on his cheeks brought his attention back to the blunette. Bangs covering his face the blunette whispered "Thank you, Kagami-kun. I thought they were going to throw away my milkshake until you got me out of there."

Looking up, tears in his eyes and a flush of happiness covering his cheeks, Kuroko Tetsuya smiled up at Kagami. Kagami really tried very hard not to nosebleed, but in his defense his body could not handle the blunette winding his arms around Kagami's neck slowly and giving a soft peck on his cheek.

A loud thud was heard by the students in the class, before they wandered out to investigate. They came across a princely Kagami passed out near the door, in a pool of blood. Perched on his lap, happily drinking vanilla milkshake was Kuroko, the ravish able and beautiful mermaid. Needless to say, none of the boys stood a chance and several boys suffered a sudden case of nosebleeds and other blood pressure problems.

Witnesses claimed that Ariel's little sister had come by from Atlantis to find her Prince and her beauty was too much for the mortals to handle.

* * *

_**Omake**_

"Why? Just…why?" Hyuuga Junpei was baffled and terrified. Very, very terrified. This is to be expected, as he is facing the Class President of First year, Nakashima Emi, Conqueror of first years, Emissary to School President, Second in command of the Shin Gang, and a girl.

"I simply can envision you as King Triton. So, quickly get into your costume and come with me."

Huffing, Hyuuga went into the dressing room and quickly taking off his clothes, put on the wig and beard, placing the large majestic crown on top. Glaring at the yellow scaled tail, he wiggled himself into it, standing on his tiptoes, he called out. "Ano, Nakashima-san, How am I supposed to move around in this?"

The door slowly creaked open, and in rolled a wheelchair, with a slightly evil looking Nakashima behind it.

"You must be joking."

Snickers can be heard throughout the corridor as, a very irritated Triton rested on a wheelchair and the class president strode confidently, her glasses glinting ominously. Reaching the class door, which was wide open, Nakashima gripped the yellow tail of the so-called Triton and flung him onto the makeshift beach inside the class. A loud yelp echoed throughout the school.

looked up, as his delicate ear drums once again felt the onslaught of the loud yell. _This seems to be happening too frequently. Nakashima truly is terrifying. _ glanced around nervously, as even the thought of the evil girl is enough to make her materialize out of thin air.

"Principal-san. Did you think of me?" A hand gripped the poor man's shoulder as a sinister chuckled was emitted near his ear. Poor principal never stood a chance as he passed out from sheer unadulterated fear.

* * *

Please minna-san! I love your reviews so please keep 'em coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. This purely for entertainment, I do not profit from this story.

* * *

**Act V**

"I've been waiting for you all my life."

Kagami's peculiar eyebrows twitched, and another one of the male population decided to confess to the beautiful blunette, perched on a large rock that has been placed on the classroom turned beach. The whole room was decorated so that the ground looked like the beach, complete with super fine sand and half of a ship like structure made look as though it's part of a wreck. Kagami was resting next to the said part of the ship as he stared gloomily to where a large number of visitors had gathered around the little blue mermaid.

_Stupid fucktards. Who do they think they are? Confessing to Kuroko like that. Che. There is nobody better suited for him than his light, me!_

The red head's eyes widened at the sudden thought. _Where the hell did that come from? _Alarmed, he thought to himself.

"Please stay with me forever, I will shower you with love like no other!" A dark haired boy shouted passionately amongst the loud and boisterous crowd, trying very hard to catch Kuroko's attention.

**This **is why these thoughts rose up in the usually oblivious red head. He can't just stay and watch while all those filthy, sweaty men salivated over his adorable blunette. Frowning he purposefully strode towards the oblivious mermaid.

Kuroko was staring at a poster on the far corner of the class, an advertisement stating that winning a shoot-the-duck competition, awards the winner with a large teddy bear or a coupon to Maji's Burgers for any milkshake the winner wished. Oh, how he wished to get that coupon. He was almost running out of his monthly pocket money. Kuroko really wanted that milkshake, being stared at by people was really stressful, though he must do his best for the sweet Class President who was so nice to him. Steeling his resolve, he did as his Class president has instructed earlier for him to do. Putting both hands on the rock on which he was perched on, he slowly swayed his hips so that his beautiful tail swished back and forth just like a real mermaid. Hoping his imitation of a mermaid was good enough, he looked up hopefully at the visitors in the room.

Instant eruption of noise, chaos and the crowd of boys went nearly rabid. Kagami quickly jumped on the platform near Kuroko and made his way to the rock. Kuroko looked up, very relieved to see the red head, today turning out to be very stressful for the poor boy. He really didn't understand why the crowd was so noisy. Kagami, having seen his shadow glance at the poster earlier, suddenly struck by a brilliant idea leaned towards the cute mermaid.

"Na, Kuroko, do you want me to win that prize for you?" Kagami gestured towards the direction of the poster with his head.

Blue eyes widened as he looked up at his light. "You'd do that for me?" Kuroko asked in a breathless voice.

"O-of course, I would." Leaning even closer Kagami whispered into the pretty ear. "I'm your light after all, I would do anything for you."

Kuroko averted his eyes, staring down. "Please, Kagami-kun. I want to go with you too. I can't walk like this. What should I do?"

"Not a problem." Once again, gripping the slender legs and the lean torso underneath, Kagami lifted the blunette easily. Winding his arms around the red head's neck to steady himself, Kuroko was visibly glowing at the prospect of getting more vanilla milkshake.

"Kagami-kun is the best!" Said person blushing furiously, carried his mermaid out of the door like the Prince Charming of the tales.

"D-Don't say such embarrassing things, Kuroko!"

* * *

_**Omake**_

"Ah! Where did Mermaid-chan go?!" Alarmed, the throng of male individuals looked around.

"A-Ano, I think I saw Prince-san carry her out just now." A timid voice came from the side, belonging to a small boy standing amongst the crowd, pointed towards the door.

"What? After them, quickly!" All the men and boys scrambled towards the door, tripping over each other and loudly grunting in pain. "Get out of my way, you stupid fuckers." "Fuck off, I'll get to Mermaid-sama the first, after all my name is Ichigo!" Shouted an individual with bright orange hair.

The members of other classes glanced mildly out towards their respective doors, since not a single customer has entered their classes. God knows what is attracting everyone to one particular class, and none to theirs. Variety of themes, ranging from cosplay to maid cafés were around, however, everyone's attention seem to stray towards one particular class on that corridor. Particularly the male population.

A sudden stampede of men rushing by caught their attention, gaping they looked out the window as they rushed by. Yells that sounded like "Mermaid-chan" "Tails" and a stray yell of "Orochimaru-sama!" was also heard.

Everybody sweat dropped as they realized it's just better not to know. Ignorance is bliss.

* * *

Minna! Thank you so much for your love. Here is another chapter celebrating my day, that started terribly, threw many hurdles my way but ended triumphantly. You guys give me motivation to write fast. Please review ~


	6. Kise Ryouta

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. This purely for entertainment, I do not profit from this story.

* * *

Hello minna-san. Yes, I have reduced the nosebleeds a bit. However, I hope you are not disappointed with the story~

* * *

_**Act VI**_

_I don't care if the world is mine, 'cuz you are all I need._

Kise Ryouta slowly removed his sunglasses as he stepped out of his Mercedes. Tucking them into his black jacket, the blonde made his way up to the school with confident strides. Instant recognition was visible in everyone's eyes as they huddled together and stared at the blonde. Some girls blushing, whilst others gaping like fishes, completely making fools out of themselves. Without sparing them a single glance, Kise walked into the school and ran up the stairs up to the second floor where he knew his destination was.

Stopping in front of the class, he popped his head in and was met with a couple of crabs. Or maybe they were very large students dressed as crabs. His eyes widening a fraction, Kise asked the crabs. "Hey, have you seen Kurokocchi?"

Gaping at the model, one of the crabs croaked "A-Ah I think he left with Kagami-kun to the main Hall where the shooting contest is. Or more like he was carried." The last bit was muttered in an unsure way, but Kise heard it clearly.

_Carried._

_In Kagami's arms. _

_Kuroko was carried. _

He was so going to castrate that redhead. And then feed it to Nigou.

* * *

When Kise managed to enter through to the Hall, his attention was immediately caught by the commotion at the left corner of the Hall. He saw a flash of blue and his legs were already making its way towards the blunette. Making his way through the crowd, the blonde model somehow made it to the front.

"Kurokoc-"

His voice died and his mouth became instantly dry.

Lo and behold, Kuroko Tetsuya, the object of his desire was perched on a stall counter looking like the most beautiful and exotic mermaid anybody could ever imagine. His blue gaze was directed towards a red head, also known as Kagami Taiga, who was aiming his shotgun at some rubber ducks moving around in the stall.

"Kagami-kun, gambatte." A soft voice said as the owner of the voice tucked a stray piece of blue hair behind his ear.

"O-Of course." Muttered the red head, his ears the same color as his hair.

Kise Ryouta has never been so shocked and pleasantly surprised in his whole life. His whole body heated up as he stared at the lithe body and that _tail._ It should be illegal to look so erotic. As if sensing he was here, the blunette suddenly turned his head and stared right back at Kise.

"Kise-kun. Did you come here to take a look at our event?"

"Uh." Came out the ever intelligent word from the world class model.

"Okay, have fun." Dismissively, the blunette turned back to the man who was going to win him his vanilla shake.

"K-Kurokocchi~ so mean. I came here to see you!" Finally snapping out of his stupor the blonde flung himself towards the mermaid, wrapping his arm around the petite waist and burying his face in the soft tumbling hair. A dangerous hiss went through the crowd as they realized that their competition has arrived.

"Kise-kun, please get off me. I can't breathe." A breathless melodic voice huffed beneath the blonde youth. A rubber bullet whizzed right past the blonde's ear as he straightened up, shocking him to the core before he whipped around, and hissed at Kagami.

"Bakagamicchi, are you trying to kill me?!"

Kagami glared at the blonde evenly and scoffed. "My hand slipped. Stupid model, don't get close to Kuroko."

"Try me."

As they both glared at each other, a sudden voice piqued.

"Ara~ please don't fight. How about two of you compete at the ducks, to win the prize for the beautiful Mermaid-chan~" The stall vendor grinned, his hands rubbing together at the thought of all these customers at his stall, thanks to the blunette.

"Give me a gun, Vendor-san. Quick! I will take down Kagamicchi and then Kurokocchi and I will go away together." Then blonde held out his hand, where a shotgun was placed.

* * *

Both the men aimed at their targets as they took one glance at the said Mermaid-chan, who was feeling cramped and decided at the moment to stretch his upper body while still sitting on the counter. Arching his back, extending both his hands upwards, Kuroko let out a loud sigh at the blissful feeling, his cheeks coloring at the sudden feeling of blood rushing through him.

Gulping loudly, both the strong willed men forced their now stiff necks back to the ducks, more determined than ever. The poor crowd was too enamored at the little show they just saw to even notice the two with guns. Hearts visible in their eyes, all of them stared intently at the mermaid even more.

Shooting started as soon as the ducks appeared. Kise looking very steady and perfectly shooting at each duck straight into the head. Kagami on the other hand, shot more wildly, nevertheless hitting each duck despite in different places at times. The red head was determined not to be outdone. Kise was just as drived to win this no matter what. He, after all had a mermaid to conquer.

The vendor was having the time of his life. The two boys have paid for fourteen rounds already and people were _actually_ paying to wait and let them watch. Well, more like watch the beautiful mermaid.

Both the teens were sweating profusely at this point. Hands sore from holding the large shotgun, and shooting for almost half an hour now. This was it. The last round for both of them, as the vendor has informed them that he was unfortunately out of ducks and bullets. Sweat trickled down their temples as their eyes were trained on the stall. The row of ducks will appear any second now.

As soon as the first row appeared, both of them started shooting. Their goal clear in their minds, they kept going on until the last row appeared. Kise shot them perfectly. One, two, three and four! Triumphantly he turned to see Kagami's last shot miss the remaining lone duck by _millimeters._

Panting, the redhead screamed. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccckkkkkkk Noooooooooooooooooooo!" The poor redhead had experienced a sudden jolt in his right hand just as he shot the last bullet, cramping due to the blood loss he had earlier.

Kise grinned as he slowly made his way to the small blunette, still sitting on the stall counter swaying his tail back and forth to reduce the stiffness in his legs.

"Ah, looks like Kise-kun won the ticket to Maji's Burgers." Kuroko said, looking impassively at the blonde, silently mourning for the lost opportunity to taste the milkshake.

Smugly grasping the ticket that had been handed to him by the vendor, Kise caressed Kuroko's cheek and said. "Kurokocchi, I know how much you wanted this. Let's go together and get the prize. I'm more than willing to share with you."

Placing a slender finger on his pink lips, Kuroko tilted his head slightly. _Hmm, half a milkshake was better than none. _"Okay, but I'm sorry I can't walk." The blunette said apologetically as he glanced down at his legs clad in bright blue scales.

He was suddenly hoisted up as Kise lifted the light weight boy, like a groom carrying his pretty little bride to their room. "Ah, Kise-kun, don't. I'm too heavy!" Blue eyes widened, as Kuroko's arms wound themselves involuntarily around Kise's neck, resting slightly on his broad shoulders.

Leaning closer, Kise touched his forehead with the blunette's and whispered. "As if. I'll carry you forever if I have to, Kurokocchi. I will never think of you as a burden."

Looking up, _almost_ shyly, Kuroko stared right back at the golden gaze and whispered, "Okay."

"Noooooooooooo, Kuroko! Don't go with that idiot." Kagami screamed, while sweating on the floor with his right hand still in a cramp and spasms wrecking his body too violently for it to be healthy.

Of course this felt on deaf ears as Kise had put his headphone buds in Kuroko's ears under the pretext of listening to a new song he had recorded earlier today. The blonde wanted his precious Kurokocchi to hear it the first, and also he didn't want Kuroko's attention on the redhead anymore. Making his way out of the Hall, proudly holding the pretty and still oblivious mermaid in his arms, Kise grinned up at the sky. Damn if this wasn't a date and damn if he ended this day without a kiss from Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

Automatic doors opened as Kise approached the car, and gently he placed Kuroko in the passenger seat. He was about to straighten up when there was a tug on his jacket sleeve.

"Ano Kise-kun, you have a great voice. I really love the lyrics too." Kuroko looked up at the blonde with a twinkle in his eyes. This song really reminded him of this Teiko days. Indeed they were precious memories of his very first friends. _How wonderful of Kise-kun to sing this._

"Aw, Kurokocchi is so ADORABLE!" Suddenly flinging himself onto the startled blunette, Kise gave him a tight hug.

"Kise-kun, I really really can't breathe."

* * *

_**Omake**_

Nakashima felt herself twitching as she viewed the teens in spasms at her feet. Sighing she pried open Kagami's mouth poured a whole bottle of water down his throat. Nakashima has happened upon this scene while inspecting all the first year classes and decided to check on the Hall activities.

"Kagami, where is our beloved Mermaid-chan? The very, extremely important mermaid who is an absolute necessity to attract customers, and which in turn will get us more money to win the Excellence award."

The poor redhead, feeling slightly rejuvenated, sat up and with a scowl muttered. "That Kise bastard took Kuroko to Maji's with the ticket for milkshake."

"What." This was more of a statement than a question.

"I said that Kise bast-"

"You let him take Kuroko?! Bakagami, He is needed here _more_ than anybody else. Besides sharing a milkshake will most definitely make Kuroko sick! Who knows what kind of bacteria that stupid model may have from those rabid fan girls of his. **IF** Kuroko gets sick then he can't be my mermaid, and then my whole master plan will fall apart and I will never get that award and-"

Kagami had tuned out the Class President since _sharing a milkshake._

_Sharing a milkshake._

_One straw. _

_Two mouths._

_Indirect kiss. _

This was the only push he seemed to have needed. Shouting something that sounded like "I will protect Kuroko's first kiss!" Kagami was sprinting towards the school gated. Blinking, the Class President looked at the retreating back.

_Well, as long as Kuroko was brought back, it didn't matter how. I just need that award and then I will be unquestionably the best in this school. _

Chuckling evilly, she turned towards the vendor who was counting his stash.

"So, Vendor-san. I believe we have some accounts to settle regarding excessive business in my school." Poor Vendor-san was dragged into an empty classroom and horrified screams were heard throughout the school once again.

* * *

Thank You for your support thus far. Send me a little more love in reviews. I cherish them, and hope to improve even more. If you guys are interested I am planning to write a Naruto fan fiction as well. Please share your thoughts on this as well. I'm planning to carry it out on a more serious tone.

Once again, Arigatou~


	7. Mermaid Madness

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. This purely for entertainment, I do not profit from this story.

Act VII

_Vanilla Shake. Yum._

Kuroko Tetsuya hummed in pure bliss. His cheeks coloring up, the blunette happily slurped up the heavenly shake. As usual he never noticed how the passersby gaped at his scantily clad body, pretty hair and the cute blush on his face. Then they would stare at Kise Ryouta, world class model, who was staring at Kuroko with a love struck look on his face.

"Kurokocchi is the cutest." Kise grabbed the blunette's hand and kissed it, glancing up at the smaller boy who was in a blissful mood. Kuroko started, coming out of his vanilla induced trance.

"Ah! Kise-kun. I almost forgot to give you your half of the Vanilla Shake. Please accept my apologies." Holding the shake up to the blonde, Kuroko looked up with his doe eyes. Kise's whole face steamed up when he realized that Kuroko was offering him the shake with straw that had previously been in the smaller boy's mouth.

"K-Kurokocchi! Are you sure?" Kise stuttered uncharacteristically. An affirmative nod and the blonde slowly reached towards shake. With trembling hands he gripped the shake, slowly bringing it towards him. Gulping loudly, Kise took the straw between his index finger and thumb delicately. Lifting the large cup, his lips almost touched the scared straw, until a fork whizzed past, right between the millimeters difference of his lips and the straw. Eyes widened in shock, Kise glanced at Kuroko, who seemed to be reading a book and missed the near death experience for the poor blonde.

The blonde casually glanced around Maji's and eyes zeroed on a large Mexican man with red hair, hastily stuffed in a sombrero; Mexican hat, and a black moustache that was hanging on by a thread.

Kise's eyes turned to slits as he realized that he needs to take drastic measures at this point. Making a discreet call, Kise's bodyguard slipped in and like a shadow, was by the fake-mexican's side. Suddenly the body slumped forward, after being injected with a suspicious liquid. Not a single soul batted an eyelid at the scene of a large bulky man wearing a black suit carrying an equally large Mexican on his shoulders and making his way out of Maji's.

Mumbles of "Ooh, I can't feel my crotch anymore." From the Fake-kun was heard as both figures disappeared from view. Satisfied, Kise looked at the oblivious blunette and grinned as he quickly put the straw from the shake in his mouth.

The bliss Kise Ryouta felt could not be compared to anything worldly. This was _paradise._ Slightly moist from Kuroko's mouth gently sucking on the straw, Kise could taste the faint taste that was his precious Kurokocchi. Kise ran his tongue lightly on the straw and he gazed at the blunette, Blushing from head to toe, the blonde felt as though his heart was about to burst.

"Kise-kun, are you okay? Your face is slightly purple." The concerned blunette asked, as his friend kept changing color at a terrifying speed. It was like observing an ambulance light. Except Kise seemed to color up in even more fascinating colors.

"Mhmm." Kise nodded, still happily stuck to the shake. Kuroko hummed and turned his attention back to the book. Sighing in irritation, as the long blue locks kept interrupting his reading, the blunette decided to do something about it. Raising him arms, he swept his whole hair from his right side to left, leaving the milky white neck bare and so very tempting. It was like as if begging someone to bite it. And somebody did.

_Wait, What?!_

Kise sputtered when he realized that there was someone bending near Kuroko and chomping on that beautiful neck. _What the fuck?_

Startled, Kuroko flinched and leaned back from the person, his blue eyes widening.

"A-Arashi-kun! What are you doing? Please refrain from biting me." Disapprovingly he looked at the team captain he had met previously at the practice match.

"You _know_ this guy, Kurokocchi?!" Kise was bewildered at this revelation.

Standing proudly, for having done something great, Arashi looked down at the blonde. "Of course Tetsuya knows who I am. We met at a practice match a week ago. It was instant love for both of us. I happened to pass by and saw this beautiful mermaid, and I just had to taste." Leering at the beauty, Arashi once again leaned towards the blunette.

"Please don't say such things. Kise-kun will get the wrong idea. It was just shared passion for basketball." Kuroko said, with a hint of annoyance.

Kise was seething at this point. _How dare this filthy man come and bite his precious! How dare he claim love, when they had met just last week. _

"You Bastard-ssu!" Kise snarled, his force of habit coming out in his fury. Poking his index finger hard onto Arashi's chest, Kise closed in, snarling and his upper lip curled in disgust at this bug that needs to be squashed immediately.

Arashi, not to be outdone in front of his love, snarled back with just as much intensity. Grabbing each other's collars, both dragged each other out of the café' to reduce the damage done, not to mention the blunette who may get unknowingly hurt. Both the boys looked like crabs fighting for a comfortable burrow, locked together and moving together all the while glaring at each other.

Kuroko sighed and turned back to his book, rubbing his neck gently. It was really uncomfortable to have his sempai bite him on the neck, it was starting to feel sore. _I guess Arashi-kun is just weird. _

Feeling a caress on his cheeks, Kuroko looked up with his composed eyes at the person interrupting his reading time again. It was a large Mexican man.

"Kagami-kun. Why are you dressed as a Mexican?"

"Kidnapped…horrors…couldn't feel my balls…fought with baldie...save you" was mumbled as the red head uncharacteristically hoisted the smaller mermaid and hugged him close. Burying his head into Kuroko's hair, Kagami inhaled the blessed vanilla smell, indicating that he was truly upset about what seemed to have happened.

Kuroko, feeling that he needed to console his light somehow, leaned in closer and rubbed circles on the broader, stronger back. "Ah. I wish I had muscles like Kagami-kun." The blunette deadpanned.

The mental image of a ridiculously muscled up Kuroko popped in to the redhead's mind. Snorting slightly, Kagami chuckled into the blunette's neck. Kuroko, feeling the bigger boy laugh against him, felt the tickles of Kagami's stubble scratching against his skin. Giggling a little, Kuroko pulled back a little and stared at the red gaze in content. _Kagami-kun should smile more often. _

As Kuroko tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, Kagami noticed a large bite mark on the porcelain skin.

"What the… Who did this to you?! Was is that Kise-yarou?"

"Ah, this. No, It wasn't Kise-kun. It was Arashi-kun."

"…"

"He suddenly bit me. Arashi-kun is so weird. Anyway, they stepped outside to have a talk I think."

"I'm going to kill that fucking bastard. Then I will bring him back to life and whack his balls with coconuts until they are blue. Then I will cut them off and use them as tennis balls even though I suck at tennis. Then I will sew them back on and kick his sick mug multiple times until he looks like a bad version of a drag queen-"

"Kagam-"

"I will wring his neck until he is gasping-"

"Kaga-"

"I swear that fucking guy won't be able to even look-"

"…"

Kagami first felt a very soft tongue lap once slowly on the side of his larger neck. Then a soft sound of "Aahn" before he felt a hot mouth clamp down on his neck. Kagami's eyes widened as he felt the softest mouth around his most sensitive spot. He didn't even mind the tingle that came with the biting of teeth down on the spot.

"K-Kuroko! Wha-"

Disengaging his mouth from the neck with a pop, Kuroko looked up with his large does eyes.

"Kagami-kun wouldn't stop ranting. You were scaring all the customers. So I used Arashi-kun's method to stop your rants."

True to his word, the customers around him seemed to be hushed and quite scandalized.

The imminent flush crept up, crawling from his neck up all the way to the roots of his hair. Tugging his prize mermaid as close as possible, he rushed out of the back door and ran as fast as his feet could take to the school. If he didn't have something to distract him in the millisecond, Kagami may have ripped that _fucking_ tail off the innocent blunette and have had his way with him right there on their table at Maji's.

_**Omake**_

"Bring it on-ssu, stupid bastard!"

"Give it your best, fucking dog."

Both teens lifted up their arms, raised at each other.

"JAN KEN PON!"

"I win-ssu!"

"No! Best out of six is the deal!"

Both teens seem to be sweating profusely as they stared at each other intensely. Neither ready to give in and let the other have the mermaid. Kise raised an eyebrow as Arashi suddenly glanced at his watch and paled.

"Fuck! I'm late for training. Coach is going to whack my balls with coconuts! This isn't over, you dog! I will be back for my beautiful Tetsuya!" Rushing to his car, Arashi yelled back at the blonde.

Smirking, Kise straightened up smugly. This one is his win. Maybe now he can get a real kiss from his Kukocchi, for being so brave and fighting for him. Daydreaming about how his Kurokocchi may lavish him with love, Kise made his way to Maji's.

Entering the café', he looked around for his beloved. However, he couldn't seem to place his smaller love. Smiling at a passing by elder woman, Kise put on his most charming smile and asked. "Ano, have you seen the pretty Mermaid-Chan I came here with?"

"Mermaid-Chan you say? Hmm. Let me see. Ah, yes. She was carried, out of here in a hurry by a rather large and rude Mexican. Such crude words, I tell you. In my days, men were so polite…" Mostly mumbling to herself, the elderly woman hobbled away.

Kise's eyes narrowed as he vowed to himself, "I will get Kurokocchi back no matter what! Maybe the coconut idea is a good one to try on Bakagamicchi. I should call Akashicchi."

Kagami felt a chill run down his spine. It could be because of something bad that's about to happen or the fact that Kuroko was curled on his lap in the class, too exhausted from the tough day and taking a nap.

_The torture was totally worth it._


	8. Kitty Madness

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. This purely for entertainment, I do not profit from this story.

* * *

**_Act VIII_**

_Cat ears. _

Freaking cat ears.

Kagami Taiga has never felt so humiliated in his whole life.

Aida Riko has come up with another brilliant idea to make the basketball team more competent. She had been poring over the stats of her team two days back and came up with the brilliant idea of using humiliation to make the team more humble and steel up their resolve. Hence, cat ears. The whole team was expected to wear cat ears and practice for the day. To make matters worse, Riko had decided to invite Tōō High as well.

Now Kagami is faced with the dilemma of having to play in front of his most hated rival, in both love and sports, in cat _fucking_ ears. What really put the icing on the cake was that, his entire class along with Class President were also in the sports hall. Nakashima Emi seemed to be enjoying this as well, which was quite obvious from the strained grin on her face as sweat dripped from her face continuously. Whether from refraining her laughter at Kagami's ridiculous mug or it was at the prospect of blackmailing him later, one couldn't say.

With a jolt Kagami realized that he hasn't seen Kuroko around. Jogging up to his coach, the red head inquired about his shadow.

"Oh. I think Kuroko-kun is in the locker room. He will be out any minute I suppose." Riko mused.

Hearing a murmur go through the crowd, Kagami perked up, his gaze directed towards the locker room along with almost everyone in the hall. Blue eyes downcast, with a slight blush adorning the unmarred cheeks out walked Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aah, there you are Kuroko-kun. I told you it's nothing to be ashamed about. You look adorable!" Riko squealed at the blunette as he was buried in her chest in a tight hug immediately.

Kagami felt his jaw loosen considerably, a flush creeping up, face matching his hair. Eyes widened he stared at the smaller boy unashamed at his blatant staring. Kuroko was wearing very short shorts, leaving most of his smooth legs for the world to see. Loose tank top covered his upper body making him look even more erotic. Resting on his blue locks were soft fur covered blue cat ears. Kagami's jaw slackened even further when Riko turned Kuroko around forcefully, so that his back was towards the general crowd. Lifting his tank top slightly so that the bottom clad in shorts were visible, Riko grinned. At this point several jaws hit the floor. "SPANK ME" was written across the shorts on the firm bottom.

* * *

Satsuki Momoi prided herself in knowing almost everything about Kuroko Tetsuya. After all Tetsu-kun was the man of her dreams. However, never in her life had she thought that Kuroko could look this adorable. Never had she thought she would get to see him blushing furiously like he was now. Never had she thought his bottom would look good in those shorts. "Kyaaaaaa~ Tetsu-kun! That's the man I'm going to have many children with." Her voice echoed through the silent hall.

Startled Kuroko glanced up at the viewing area where the guests were seated. The entirety of Tōō High was seated there. Each and every one of them, with their eyes bulging and sporting something that looked suspiciously like nosebleeds on their flushed faces.

Aomine Daiki prided in himself for knowing all of Kuroko's expressions to the dot. However, never in his life had he thought Kuroko could make an innocent expression like embarrassment so damn _sexy. Damn those ears. Damn those shorts. Damn those round and firm cheeks._ At this point, blood dripping steadily from his nose, Aomine had to grip the chair handle tightly to stop himself from jumping down and kissing that oblivious idiot senseless.

Kuroko Tetsuya was beyond embarrassed. He couldn't understand why he had to wear such a tight short, no less with the embarrassing words on his bum. Why did Coach have to force him to wear it? Troubled, Kuroko unconsciously pouted, his plump luscious lips jutting out slightly. At this point, even Riko was feeling a bit hot and bothered.

_How is it possible for such an emotionless guy to be so cute?_

Nakashima Emi rubbed her hands eagerly. So much blackmail material.

* * *

Everybody had calmed down a bit after a while, though almost everyone's eyes were mostly trained on the blunette. Even the entire Seirin team weren't immune to the charm of the posterior of one Kuroko Tetsuya. Hyuuga Junpei seemed to be the most bothered of them all. In fact, he was _hot_ and _bothered_. Hyuuga has never been subjected to such adorableness in his whole life. Surrounded by ancient figurines during day and sweaty teenage boys in the evenings, his life never had much time for girls. However, at this point staring at that firm bottom, he decided he had a new life mission. To touch the firm roundness at least _once_. Determination lit up in his eyes, as the clutch-player in him flared.

"Koraa- All you bastards get to work immediately! We have a long ahead of us, it's hard enough that we are being looked down by kouhai. Us Sempai need to bring up the level. Let's touch Kuroko's buttocks."

Izuki felt a sweat drop slide down his face as he muttered. "Captain, your real self is seeping out again. You are excited aren't you? By his bum?"

"Shut the fuck up Izuki! I meant let's play. Play very hard at basketball." Hyuuga felt his face heat up as he adjusted his glasses with an ominous aura around him.

* * *

Riko whistled, indicating the game has begun. Kagami quickly grabbed the ball, jumping up high. He was in high spirits. He wanted to show to Kuroko that as his light, Kagami is the best choice. Especially with that ganguro around. Dribbling he ran towards the hoop, however to find that he was being blocked by the large hulking Mitobe.

Kagami felt a something whiz past him, and a soft voice beckoned him. "Kagami-kun. I'm here."

Looping the ball behind him, he passed it along to the blue blur, who immediately caught it with one hand and changed the trajectory of the ball to the other hand and thrust it forward to the red head who had just broken free from Mitobe's screen. Catching the ball, Kagami jumped impossibly high and dunked the ball, the hoop shuddering from the intense power that is Kagami Taiga.

Letting go of the hoop, Kagami dropped on the floor, bending his knees slightly to brace against the impact and rose gracefully. His strong calf muscles flexing with the amount of work being entrusted to them. Running his hand through his wet hair, Kagami's eyes landed on the panting blunette next to him, bent slightly, with his arms on his knees. Grinning broadly, Kagami yelled. "Yeah! We rock!"

In his excitement, Kagami lifted him arms and slapped the round bottom that was facing him. His slap echoed through the hall along with a soft "mmh~" that seemed to have come out of the blunette's mouth.

A deafening silence spread throughout the hall as Kuroko straightened up with a straight faced, cheeks tinged with red and eyes shifty. He hadn't meant to let out that embarrassing noise, but Kagami really did use more force than necessary. In sports it wasn't a usual thing for team members to hit each other on the buttocks, in fact a lot of famous sport stars tend to do that.

You might wonder why this situation is so awkward for the red head and the victim of the hard slap. Blue eyes glowering slightly Kuroko turned around, his hands rubbing the poor butt.

"Kagami-kun, that was too much. I'm sore now." Said the quiet teen.

_I'm sore now._

_I'm sore._

_Sore butt._

This word seemed to echo throughout the entire hall once again. Aomine felt his mouth dry up, Momoi just gaped, Sakurai felt like crying and apologizing immediately, while the rest of Tōō High kept staring with their eyes bulging out.

"Ahahahahahahaha. Well Kuroko, it was just a friendly slap." Sheepishly grinning, Kagami rubbed the back of his head. The feel of that impossibly soft behind still fresh on his mind. His hands tingly he thought to himself triumphantly. _Ha! I did it. Even Ahomine hasn't managed to touch such an intimate part of Kuroko._

"Are you teasing me because of my shorts?" The blunette deadpanned.

"Ahahahahahahahaha. What are you talking about, Kuroko? It's nothing like that. Let's play."

Kagami quickly sprinted back to the middle of the court. Shrugging the blunette quickly forgot the incident as he focused of a strategy to win with his light.

* * *

This seemed to be the beginning of harassment for the poor blue-haired teen. After Kagami had taken the initiative, after every shoot, whether Kuroko had anything to do with the shot or not, Seirin team kept randomly coming up and slapping the firm bum. At this point, Kuroko's face was bright red from exertion and the embarrassment of his team mates touching him so intimately and embarrassingly. Kuroko panted, gripping the pole of the shooting loop. He had been playing non-stop for two quarters now. Sweat dripped from his body, his tank top stuck to his chest, making his erect nipples quite visible. This in turn made the shorts sticky as well, firmly snuggling up to his perky derriere. Wiping away the sweat on his forehead, Kuroko was just about to turn around when he felt a shift in the air behind him. Turning around halfway, Kuroko was met with the impassive face of his Captain.

Hyuuga Junpei have had enough of his team mates abusing that perky, yummy, soft-looking, amazing- that buttocks. So far throughout the game, Kuroko was everywhere but near him. True the blunettte had given him some amazing passes but that doesn't require him to be anywhere near the three point shooter. Hence, he decided to intervene.

He could feel himself sweat even more when those amazing doe eyes looked up at him. Hyuuga felt his body move on its own, as if under a spell when faced with the magic of that blue gaze added with those blue cat ears. It was just like that Moe Figurine he kept under him bed secretly. Seductive, pretty and oh so very erotic. Bending slightly, Hyuuga rested his hand on the back of the blunette's neck and angled his head towards the smooth neck beckoning to him. His free hand wandering over to the back of the lithe thigh. Resting his hand there, Hyuuga slowly caressed the smoothness, wondering at the marvelousness of Kuroko Tetsuya. Sliding his up slowly, his hands finally reached its destination. Blue eyes widened when the blunette felt a warm tongue lick languidly from his collarbone to up. This coupled with that big hand slapping that firm roundness as well as gripping it harshly was too much for the poor blunette.

Kuroko's whole face was red and mixed sweat, his eyes tearing up, his back arched. Unbeknownst to others and himself included, Hyuuga Junpei has discovered Kuroko's erotic point. Unable to handle it, Kuroko gripped Hyuuga's dark hair and yanked him back. Covering his mouth with the other hand, Kuroko whispered. "Captain is a hentai."

With this utterance, the blunette quickly ran away towards the direction of the locker room.

Hyuuga Junpei stood there in shock, with a raging hard on, as he tried to process what just happened. The image of Kuroko blushing, covering his mouth with his hand, eyes teary and looking completely ravished. Pressure built up in his face as the image popped up in his mind over and over again.

Witnesses claimed that Hyuuga Junpei had amazing blood pressure, as his head snapped back with blood flowing from his nose and fainted, he still managed to be aroused. Quite visibly too.

* * *

_**Omake **_

"What the fuck?!" Kagami cussed as his eyes bulged at what they witnessed. _Did his Captain just molest Kuroko?_

Izuki stared and then quickly whipped out his book and scribbled. "Raging hard on, couldn't handle the moe kitten. Hyuuga fainted." He mumbled as his brilliant mind filed away the information to come up with a great joke.

The bleachers upstairs was experiencing shocked silence, as the entire Tōō High looked on with their jaws hanging. Aomine was raging at this point.

_How dare he touch Tetsu like that?!_

_How dare he touch what is mine!_

_I will castrate him! _Aomine snarled, as he stood up to his full height with his bleeding nose clogged up. However, he had to admit that Kuroko's erotic face was so arousing. He couldn't believe he held himself back all these years. Why had he done something that stupid?

Momoi, who was just as shocked, was startled as the Ace of her team, who was seated next to her, stood up suddenly. The pink haired girl turned slightly and came face to face with the crotch of a very aroused Aomine Daiki, with his nose bleeding straight through the tissue.

"KYAAA~ Aomine Hentai! Don't think about Tetsu-kun that way." With a scream she punched the crotch in front her with all her might.

Aomine felt the punch, there was a flash of pain to begin with and then everything went numb and moved in slow motion. He could feel himself falling on the carpeted floor, with his hands covering his pride and future. He could feel tears streams down his face as his lifeless eyes stared ahead. This was hell on earth.

From that day on, not a single soul in Tōō High mistook Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki to be a couple.

* * *

Hello minna. I like playing with unlikely characters so much! Be on the look out for GoM. More sexiness shall ensue~

Love you people so much ~.~


	9. Aomine Daiki

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. This purely for entertainment, I do not profit from this story.

* * *

Minna-san. To clear up a confusion, Arashi is an OC. I created him to just make things more fun and not to rush GoM introduction in the story. Sorry about the confusion. Must be the similarities in the name. Try reading the first few chapter, I'm sure it will give you some light on the matter.

* * *

**_Act IX_**

_What do you really want?_

He had really tried. Honest to God, he did everything known to mankind. However, getting over Kuroko Tetsuya was impossible. Aomine Daiki knew this from experience. The harshness of life has taught him well that without Kuroko there was no Aomine, just a shell of his real self would remain. He craved for that fire, that dizzy feeling of exhilaration, that buzz of excitement coursing through his body, knowing that he is the strength of the silent boy. Kuroko Tetsuya was his unrelenting power, his unwavering true strength, his shadow and every single thing he wanted, all molded into one small body of the blunette.

He had really tried. He tried to see Sakurai, his team mate as a substitute for Kuroko, with their seemingly small stature and petite body. However, that's where their similarities ended. Sakurai didn't have _his_ fire. Sakurai didn't have the balls to stand up to Aomine. Sakurai didn't have the charm to make Aomine's heart beat. He most certainly did not have luscious blue hair, nor those beautiful heart breaking blue eyes. Of course Sakurai could cook, but it could never catch up to Kuroko's egg dishes. Nothing about Sakurai seemed to matter. All Aomine could think about was, how Kuroko was much better. So much better.

Kuroko Tetsuya was his life, and Aomine had let his bull headedness get the best of him, with ended with a large gaping hole in his life.

By the time he had realized his true feelings for his former team mate, Aomine was too late. Kuroko had moved on to a new light. A new man, replacing him. The news of it infuriated him at first, then rage settled in and finally ended with despair masked with boredom. Like as if he had lost all meaning to life. It was only after seeing Momoi's enthusiastic smile at meeting her 'Tetsu-kun' that hope and an urgency to get back what was his purged up in him. Aomine Daiki had never been so fired up for a challenge in his whole life.

* * *

As he limped towards the Seirin locker room, in the fastest possible way his legs could, Aomine let his brooding thoughts free. His dark eyes flashed as he realized that this was his chance to talk to Kuroko and redeem himself. After Momoi's untimely punch, he had used the power of his iron will and gotten up to bravely make his way in the direction where the blunette had run off to.

Reaching his destination, Aomine slowed down, taking in the foreign environment. Seirin locker room wasn't bad at all, in fact it seemed to have everything the team could possibly want, everything shining and gleaming indicating its newness. Lockers lined up, there were several sturdy benches lined up. A mini fridge placed in a corner along with a large bath area attached as well. Each bath section was separated with glass.

Unfortunately, this was the extent for the exploration of the locker room for Aomine, as his eyes zeroed on a neatly folded basket of clothes with familiar cat ears resting on top of it. Shifting his eyes towards the steam rising from one of the stalls, his brain decided that this was the right time for him to take action. After all, the rest of the idiots outside were fending for that bastard, Hyuuga-hentai. Limping in, he closed the door behind him, locking it decisively. Aomine made his way up to the bath stalls, brows furrowing as he tried to understand the muddled thoughts in his mind. _What can he possibly say to appease the blunette?_

Reaching the occupied stall, he stopped right outside and cleared his throat.

"Tetsu? Is that you?"

"Ah, Aomine-kun. Is there something I can help you with?" An airy voice, softened by the glass of the stall was carried out.

Aomine rubbed the back of his neck nervously, sweat drops already sliding down his face steadily. Whether it's from the prospect of apologizing uncharacteristically for the person of his dreams or the high humidity of the room, one couldn't say.

"I know I have been a complete asshole. To you and to everyone. I guess I got ahead of myself."

Silence greeted his words, as Aomine felt his heart almost stop at the prospect of Kuroko never forgiving him.

"What I'm trying to say is, I am really sorry for everything." Aomine stared at his feet, sadness clouding up his usually arrogant features. More silence ensued and he figured that at least he got to apologize. Even if it wasn't accepted, it was good enough for him for now.

Just as he was about to turn around and leave, he heard it. A soft voice, so beautiful and always haunting his dreams whisper out. "I forgive you Aomine-kun. I never held anything against you. I was just sad that you drifted away from me."

Happiness soared in his chest as Aomine felt his eyes widen and a grin tug at his lips. Completely forgetting the pain in his crotch, Aomine pushed open the glass door of the stall and bounded in, enveloping the warm, wet body in it, tears of happiness running down his tanned cheeks. "Tetsu! Thank you!"

He felt a small hand fist the front of his tank top, as the blunette pulled him a little closer and whispered in his ear. "I'm glad Aomine-kun is my friend again. Though I would appreciate it if you could wait until I get dressed."

Once again, Aomine felt his eyes widen as he quickly glanced down. Kuroko's face was quite red and despite glowing with happiness, there was a trace of embarrassment as well. It was indeed a very naked Kuroko Tetsuya that was pressed up against him. In his rush of happiness he hadn't singled out the fact that Kuroko was taking a bath when he had interrupted. Flushed smooth skin and baby blue locks wet with humidity. Blue does eyes stared up at him, chest pressed flush against Aomine's broader one. Aomine felt his ears burn as he realized that both his feet were placed on either side of the smaller body, completely trapping the blunette. Aomine could literally feel the warmth seep in to his clothes from the blunette, Kuroko's smaller waist snuggling up to his, as Aomine had bent down a bit to accommodate the blunette in his hug unconsciously. The biggest dilemma for the Ace player seemed to be the fact that he had placed one of his hands on the spot where the blunette's firm butt began. _That innocent temptation._

This was a chance that simply cannot be wasted, the Ace player quickly decided. "Na, Tetsu. I'll let you get dressed quickly if you give me something in return."

Blue eyes stared back impassively. "What does Aomine-kun want?" _Maybe Aomine-kun wants some milkshake._ The innocent blue haired boy pondered.

"I want Tetsu to give me a kiss on the lips."

"…"

"Or you will have to stay here with me naked until your team mates arrive. Oh, and you can't use your moves on me because your legs and arms are also trapped."

"…"  
Kuroko thought deeply about the dilemma he was in. He really couldn't see a way out of this predicament. He had heard the hurt in Aomine's voice, he felt that pure sadness radiating off his former light. Kuroko figured if this is how he could ease his friend's hurt he can do one little thing.

"Fine." With a huff, Kuroko looked up at the Ace.

Aomine grinned as he realized that he had indeed been blessed by some angel this day.

* * *

Kuroko rose himself up on his tiptoes, winding his arms around the broader neck he ran one hand through the short navy hair, gripping a hand full. Kuroko angled his head, his cheeks red with embarrassment at having to do such a deed. His lips almost touching the bigger teen's, Kuroko's eyes opened a fraction, gazing at the dark eyes glazed with lust. The blunette's mouth parted, luscious lips glistening from the humidity. A warm tongue slipped out from between the said lips and touched the tanned teen's almost delicately. The length of Aomine's lips were licked languidly, before soft lips met with his. Even though it was chaste kiss, with lips closed, if felt like anything but to the larger teen.

Fire coursed through Aomine's body, blood rushing south, making him rock hard. In a fit of passion, Aomine grabbed Kuroko and pushed his pelvis in to the smaller body. With a hiss, Aomine ripped his lips away from the blunette, stepping back he clutched his crotch in pain.

* * *

He couldn't _fucking_ believe it. Aomine grouched as he sat on a bench with a now clad in towel Kuroko.

Kuroko's blue eyes were gazing at him with concern. Kuroko couldn't understand what went wrong. One minute he was just pecking the Ace on his lips, the next minute Aomine was in pain. He really hoped he hadn't done something wrong.

After a moment of silence, Aomine decided to shed some light on the subject.

"Stop worrying, Tetsu. It's not your fault. Actually Momoi punched me in the balls earlier today, something about me being a pervert. My…uh…crotch is still sore from that." Face burning at this point, the tanned teen averted his gaze and stared stonily at the lockers lined up to his right, a pout forming on his lips.

_Stupid fucking Momoi. I can't fucking believe she cock-blocked me. Fuck you and your fucking inhuman strength. _

Aomine ranted in his head, all the while clutching his crotch grimacing at the pain from time to time. It was then, at that moment he heard the most melodious, prettiest sound in the world.

Kuroko Tetsuya was giggling, his hands clutching at his flimsy towel, whilst sitting on the wooden bench opposite to where Aomine was sitting. A small flush on his cheeks, Kuroko seemed to glow and emit all sorts of pheromones and flowers.

Aomine felt his mouth drop open, eyes bulging as he kept staring and staring. Still giggling slightly, Kuroko rose from the bench and made his way to the mini fridge and opened a compartment within it. Bending slightly, his butt firmly pressed against the towel, every contour visible, Kuroko reached in to take something. Aomine felt the telltale signs of a nosebleed and quickly pinched his nose, holding his head back while never taking his eyes off the blunette.

Kuroko picked up one of the the blue gel ice packs Seirin team kept to calm sore muscles and made his way to the Ace player.

With giggle again, Kuroko looked down at the teen in pain. "Aomine-kun is so silly. Why didn't you say so earlier? Here, I'll lend you a hand." The ever polite Kuroko Tetsuya knelt before Aomine.

"Tetsu! What are you-"

Aomine was cut off when he felt a hand rest on his thigh, sliding up slowly while the other hand held the ice pack. Kuroko reached for the waist-band of the shorts Aomine was wearing and hooked his fingers on it. Stretching it slightly, he put the ice pack inside, his slender fingers grazing at a very hard organ down there. Assuming that the punch was the reason behind it, he used the ice pack to rub back and forth on it a few times, hoping the swelling would go down give some relief to his friend. Taking his hand out, and unhooking the rubber band with the other hand Kuroko placed his hand on top the shorts, right where Aomine was hurting. Hoping he was feeling better, Kuroko looked up at the bigger teen.

At this point, blood was dripping steadily from his nose and Aomine looked down at the angelic person kneeling between his legs. There was nothing in this world that could compare to what he had just felt. _His_ hands.

When Kuroko looked up innocently, his blue eyes huge and plump pink lips caught between those white teeth in a worrying manner, baby blue hair disheveled from the bath still dripping wet, along with the erect pink nipples and specially due to that hand resting right where his dick was threatening to burst right through the fabric of his boxers and shorts was a lot for his very stressed brain to take. However Aomine was strong, stronger than those idiots Kuroko surrounds himself with.

"Aomine-kun is so big. I never realized you were so big down there."

Aomine's head snapped back as a beautiful arch was created by the blood gushing out of his nose, his rigid body fell back from the bench with a loud thud. The poor guy never stood a chance to begin with.

* * *

_**Omake**_

"Sir, two boys were taken into the ER today. Both of them seemed to have similar problems. It's kind of eerie." The lieutenant shuffled nervously, glancing up at his Commander.

Commander Kuroko Satoshi was gazing at him with steel blue eyes, as he indicated with his hands to go on.

"Well both of them had been rushed to the hospital with severe nosebleeds and…uhm… severe erections." The poor lieutenant was sweating profusely and hands seemed to be shaking non-stop by this time.

"De, Who was the person accompanying them to the ER?"

"It was signed as Kagami Taiga for one patient and Kuroko Tetsuya as the other."

There was a loud crack and a thud. Commander's secretary sighed as she saw the door to her Boss's office get yanked open and a Lieutenant rushed past screaming with a horrified face and a chunk of wood went flying past.

She really needed a new job.

* * *

Ahaha, Hope this chapter entertained you. Please let me know your thoughts in the reviews. *Passes chibi Tetsu-kun around* Share the love~


	10. Takao Kazunari

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. This purely for entertainment, I do not profit from this story.

* * *

**_Act X_**

Takao Kazunari is an enthusiastic person. Most people would go far enough to say that he is like a ball of sunshine even. Today was such a day that no one would argue with that. Takao was humming to himself an upbeat tune, clutching a bouquet of red roses and wearing a dashing blue shirt with his hair gelled back. Masculine smell spreading as if he had practically bathed in body spray before leaving home. One would assume he's about to meet his sweetheart.

The fact is that, those assumptions were completely true. Takao Kazunari had fallen completely in love with his rival, Kuroko Tetsuya. It had taken him a long time to realize, however, when it hit him, it was like having a bus speed right into his face. During the first match between Seirin and Shutoku, Takao had immediately noticed the blunette. Back then he had dismissed the boy as his natural rival as their talents were so opposite. The dark haired boy had been annoyed at how much attention Midorima kept giving the blunette. Takao couldn't understand what was so special about the plain and polite boy. In the end, his Hawk Eye had somehow become his downfall.

Takao began to notice little things about the mystery that was Kuroko Tetsuya. He began to visit almost every game Seirin played, under the pretext of collecting data. Even the ever attentive Midorima never realized. To Takao's amusement he'd often find a terribly disguised green haired teen in atrocious sunglasses in the audience as well. However, his attention would always go back to the graceful blunette. _His_ agility and reliability was what enamored him at first glance. Then Takao began to notice how those blue locks would swish as Kuroko whizzed around the court, completely invisible. Except to the Hawk Eye. Takao saw it all.

Then his attention began to shift to how the Seirin jersey and shorts clung to the wet, lithe body. After the game, Kuroko would be drenched in sweat, and Takao always saw how the sweat drops ran down the milky white neck, how those slender legs flexed as Kuroko bunched up his shorts in his pretty hands. Those doe eyes staring impassively, yet so very expressive.

Overall, Takao Kazunari was a fool and he was head over heels for Kuroko Tetsuya. Getting over the fact that he was in fact in love with the blunette was tough, however after realizing his feelings, Takao began to notice the many and still growing line of rivals for his love.

This was when Takao came up with the brilliant idea of asking Kuroko out for the Tokyo fair. It was a big event that is held for a week and everybody attending is expected to wear yukatas and kimonos. Takao knew that this was a golden chance for him, especially since he needed to get in Kuroko's good graces.

* * *

Hence, this is how the brave individual ended up at the practice court of Seirin High, staring with a love struck look on his face at the oblivious blunette snuggling up to Nigou. Nigou barked happily and licked the pretty button nose of Kuroko Tetsuya, very much sated with the love he was being showered with. The situation seemed to suit Takao very well, as the fear of the small Husky seemed to keep one of his rivals, Kagami Taiga way away from Kuroko.

Gulping audibly, Takao walked in to the court, making his way to the blunette as sweat dripped heavily from his face. Gripping the bouquet quite viciously, Takao approached the blunette. Sensing a movement, Kuroko looked up at the approaching figure and raised one of his hands in recognition, tucking the wiggling Husky under the other arm.

"Takao-kun. What are you doing here?"

Takao was very painfully aware that all activity in the court had ceased as soon as he entered, all eyes on him and Kuroko.

"A-Ah, Kuroko-kun. I came by to talk to you actually. Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

Kagami Taiga was sulking. That damn dog was evil. He knew it was. Nigou was purposefully stealing Kuroko's attention, and Riko was even allowing it as she was a sucker for the dog and his charms as well. Kagami was petrified of the small Husky because he saw it as evil incarnation; wiggling tentacles and breathing fire and all that caboodle. His inner rants came to a screeching halt when he saw an extremely gelled up Takao enter the court, clad in a fancy shirt and shoes as well as intense body spray radiating all over the court. Kagami's red eyes focused immediately on the bunch of roses the point guard was clutching behind his back. His alarm grew as Takao inquired about a private place to talk.

"Hey, hey, hey. What is this about needing to talk to Kuroko? Say what you have to say here! Who knows what you might do to this tiny guy out there?" Quickly thinking up an excuse and assuming that Takao would not have the balls to confess in front of everyone, the red head sprinted over, forgetting the dog in his haste. Kagami grabbed the blunette and wound his arms around the slim shoulders, tugging the lithe body to his.

Takao's eyes narrowed at the annoying Ace. His ire rising every second, mostly because of the excessive touching Kagami was doing to his pretty blunette. Composing himself, Takao grinned.

"Kuroko-kun, actually I was hoping you'd accompany me to the Tokyo Fair next week. As my date. It would be truly an honor for me."

Ignoring the gaping red head completely, Takao kneeled in front of the blunette and extended the bouquet.

Large blue doe eyes stared down at his friend, kneeling before him. Silence spread hauntingly for one very long minute, other members of the team gaping like fishes while Kuroko just kept staring.

"Will there be a Maji's food stand there?" Kuroko finally asked softly, facial expression not changing much except for his very hopeful looking eyes.

"Yes. Yes! Maji's will be there. I made sure they are going to be there." Takao's grin became wider as he remembered how he had threatened the owner of the café' in to participating in the Fair.

"Okay." With that, Kuroko reached forward and gently took the bouquet from the point guard, with his other hand he gripped Takao's hand and urged him to stand up.

"Takao-kun shouldn't kneel like that. You could have asked me while standing too." Kuroko conversed with the very happy boy as they slowly made their way to the door of the practice hall.

"Ahahahah, don't be modest Kuroko-kun. I will not settle for anything but the best for the person I like." Takao replied while smiling genuinely at Kuroko.

"I'm glad Takao-kun has started to recognize my basketball style." Was heard as the duo disappeared out the door.

* * *

Kagami snapped his hanging jaw, and looked around wildly, still unable to comprehend the fact that Takao, of all people had whisked his shadow from under his nose.

"Aaargh! What the fuck just happened?!" Kagami screamed while grabbing his maroon locks.

"I believe Takao-kun has won this round. He has upped you, Kagami." Izuki said, getting an inspired look as he scribbled 'Upped Kagami' in his faithful notebook.

"That stupid fucktard! I won't let him have Kuroko! I mean I must save my shadow. Who knows, that stupid Hawk Egg might rape poor Kuroko!" The red head ranted, while walking around, feeling quite agitated.

"It's Hawk Eye." Izuki once again replied dryly, as he kept on scribbling.

* * *

Kagami panted as his red shoes thudded on the cement of the walk way, his muscles flexing up, as he jogged. His white tank top completely stuck to his hard pectoral muscles, down to his very visible six packs. Dark red locks mostly stuck to his face from sweat as he kept going on, his peculiar eyebrows bunched up as if in deep thought about something.

He was indeed thinking about something. More likely a particular someone. Namely Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami had been unable to sleep, tossing around, haunted by the dreams of Takao and Kuroko kissing, holding hands, a wedding and then a very pregnant Kuroko with babies that looked like a miniature version of Takao. Kagami had woken with a start, shouting "Ugly babies! Have my pretty babies, Kuroko!"

Hence, Kagami decided to relieve some stress by going out for a jog at 12:30 AM. Kagami lived about a block away from Kuroko. He had come across this interesting piece of news when he had accompanied Kuroko to pick up a T-shirt with the blunette. Since then, it had become a habit for Kagami to wander near the blunette's house and stare at Kuroko's window. He can clearly see the blunette sleeping at night, as the smaller teen preferred to keep his window wide open.

Hoping to catch a glimpse, Kagami started jogging in the general direction. The redhead jogged up to the familiar gate of the large apartment when he saw something that made his eyes widen. The object of his deep admiration and desire was out sitting on the front porch, clad in small shorts and holding a steaming cup of what Kagami can only assume as tea. Kagami screeched to a halt and panted while staring at the loveliness that was Kuroko Tetsuya.

_He's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. _

Hearing a sound, the doe eyes looked up and widened slightly when he saw that it was his light and best friend. Quickly putting down the cup, Kuroko padded over to the gate and opened it by punching in a random passcode. Opening and bowing slightly, Kuroko silently beckoned the larger red head to enter.

"Kagami-kun. It's such a pleasant surprise to see you here at this time."

Closing the gate with a beep, Kuroko turned around with his blue eyebrows raised slightly at the panting mess his light was.

"Haaah! You see, I was too stressed to sleep. So I thought it would be a good idea to go out for a jog."

Kagami straightened up to his full height, grimacing slightly at the sweat that had been absorbed by the tank top. Kuroko stared on as the redhead gripped the back of the tank top and tugged it over his head, now standing his muscles flexing and bunching up at places, Kagami's biceps enlarging almost dangerously as he raised one arm and mopped up the sweat underneath with his tank top.

"I wish I was as big as Kagami-kun." The melodious voice Kagami loved so much husked as the owner of it whisked past the larger teen, while grabbing his hand and dragging him along with him.

Kagami stumbled slightly as he was dragged by a surprisingly strong Kuroko, one hand occupied by the blunette and the other clinging on to his wet tank top.

"Wha- Kuroko! Where are we going?" Bewildered, Kagami asked.

"To my room, of course."

Eyes widened, Kagami stared at the firm buttocks and the slim waist swaying infront of him as they walked in to the house, until the penny dropped finally.

"Eeeeeeh! Your room?!" Kagami exclaimed, suddenly flushing and wondering what this was about.

"Hai. Kagami-kun needs a new shirt and I'm cold as well. I'll wash your shirt and dry it for you."

At this point Kagami was too mesmerized by the firm cheeks to even object as he nodded numbly, eyes still trained on the roundness.

Kagami Taiga was in heaven. He was clad in a warm and clean, black T-shirt that belonged to Kuroko's father who had a bigger build. It was an old one in the closet so Kagami wasn't so nervous about borrowing from the sleeping father. However the object of his blessed feeling was right in front of him.

Kuroko was clad in the same shorts and now wearing a pink apron as he ironed the white tank top after it had been washed thoroughly by the pretty blunette. The redhead had just kept on sitting on the large bed like an obedient boy, with his hands perched on his lap, with a silly grin on his face as he imagined all sorts of things that included him and Kuroko as a wife. His dark red eyes followed the blunette attentively as Kuroko moved around gracefully, ironing the tank top carefully.

Finishing with his business, Kuroko hung the tank top on a hangar and put away the iron. Bending slightly, he went on to adjust the ironing desk so that he can stow it away. Kagami felt his mouth become dry as he looked at the firm butt aimed at him, a teasing amount of flesh coming in to view as the shorts rode low when the blunette bent down.

Kuroko straightened up with the ironing desk and stowed it away in his big closet. Kuroko walked out of the closet, rubbing a chink in his neck as he felt a little sore from bending to iron for about five minutes. Noticing this, the larger teen quickly got up and stood behind the blunette.

"Let me help you this time, Kuroko." Kagami whispered as his fingers ghosted over the pale slender neck.

"Mm Okay." Kuroko nodded as he arched his back a little, relieving him from his cramp a little.

Kagami shuddered as his hand came in contact with the smooth skin. Sliding his hand up to the neck junction, Kagami used his other hand to slip the knot out of the knot at the neck. Applying pressure at the point, the redhead kneaded the lean muscles while moving his other hand to the small waist where a second knot held the rest of the apron in place. Kagami scooted closer as the apron slid by.

Bending towards the blunette, Kagami was hit by a sudden inspiration as he whispered.

"_Kuroko. I really like you_." Kagami husked in English, words pouring out fluidly and his voice deepening considerably.

Kuroko Tetsuya had never experienced anything such as this before. The spark of electricity that rushed through him when his light whispered in his ears in English. Kuroko's skin flushed, the blush creeping up to his cheeks. His eyes glazed over and his hands came up to cover his mouth. Kuroko had been forced to learn English by his father who wanted to protect him from 'crazy English speaking perverts'. So he knew exactly what Kagami was saying. Kuroko was happy at having his friend recognize him as a formidable person, at the same time ashamed that his body was being weird at hearing Kagami speak English. Tears gathering in his blue eyes, upset at his reaction Kuroko turned around quickly and hugged the taller teen, burying his face in Kagami's chest.

"Kagami-kun, I'm sorry that I'm so weird."

Kagami's eyes widened as the blunette blushed when he had whispered his feelings, he was even more surprised when the blunette hugged, although it was quite a pleasant surprise. Realization dawned in his eyes, as Kagami figured out exactly what had happened. The blunette had a weakness. When spoken in English, Kuroko became flustered and it _turned him on_.

Grinning widely and eyes flashing, Kagami wound his arms around the small teen, running his hands up and down the smooth back.

"It's fine, Kuroko. By the way, when are you and that Hawk Egg going out?" Suddenly remembering the reason for his stress, the redhead grouched.

Looking up, Kuroko blinked and understanding who 'Hawk Egg' was he replied. "Takao-kun will be coming by to pick me up at 3:00 PM tomorrow. He wishes to stay at an inn for the rest of the week, so I have already got permission from the Coach for a leave as well."

"Che, You would have been happier with me." Scowling Kagami looked to a side, silently cursing that point guard.

Mirth bubbled up in the blunette and he giggled as he poked the hard chest in front of him. "Stupid Kagami-kun. You never asked. Does Kagami-kun want to go out with Takao-kun too?"

The redhead whipped around and sputtered. "What- No way! Who would want to go out with that Chicken Egg! I just wanted to be with Kuroko."

Still giggling, Kuroko pushed the redhead towards the door.

"Kagami-kun needs to go before Papa wakes up and shoots at you. He can be kind of scary."

Twitching slightly, Kagami turned around halfway. "He doesn't use real bullets, does he?"

"Papa is the Police Commissioner."

Kagami Taiga didn't need further encouragement as he made his way all the way to the gate and looked back at the love of his life. Kuroko used his fingers to indicate the passcode and the redhead struggled with it until the gate beeped open. Grumbling, Kagami made it out and closed the door firmly behind, totally understanding why Kuroko's dad would want such a high security at the apartment. Who knows what kind of perverts may be around? They could easily rape the poor blunette.

Kagami kept looking as the blunette walked back, seemingly exhausted and plopped on the bed falling asleep quickly. Turning around he quickly made his way towards his house, after all he had a date week to crash. Fuck Takao and his flowers. There is no way Kagami Taiga was going down without a fight. Now that he had information on the date, he will make sure he is there to thwart every plan Takao had.

* * *

_**Omake**_

Midorima felt his eyebrows twitch for the umpteenth time as the teen on the couch groaned and tussled and tossed around. How could a person move so much while sleeping? Much less have an entire conversation as well.

Midorima was at home, happily doing his homework when Takao barged in, spouting some nonsense about having a date tomorrow. The poor victim of Takao's affection was apparently a secret. The reason Takao so rudely intruded, turned out to be that he needed his beauty sleep before the date week at the Tokyo Fair, since his house was being renovated Takao needed a place to crash.

Takao seemed to be mumbling something at this point. Sighing, and figuring that he won't have a moment's silence, Midorima decided to move outside to the sitting room, maybe he'd have some peace there. The green haired boy froze, his heart beating wildly as he heard the next words tumble out of Takao's mouth clearly.

"K-Kuroko-kun. Mmmmmmmhhh. Yes, we are going to have so much fuuuuuuun. Teeeetsuuuu- You are so adorable."

Midorima's face morphed in to a murderous one, as he stood up and stomped over to the oblivious boy. Looming over the annoying person, Midorima's sharp eyes quickly caught the cellphone laid near Takao. _Ethics and personal space be damned, this is for Kuroko. Not that I care about him or anything. _

Flipping through the text messages Midorima felt rage build up in him.

"**Kuro-kun. Let's meet up at 3:00PM. I'll come pick you up at your house. ~Takao"**

"**Okay. Do I have to wear anything specific? Since it's a Fair I wasn't too sure. –K"**

"**If it's Kuro-kun I don't mind if you are naked ~_^"**

"**Please don't say embarrassing things Takao-kun."**

"**Haha. Just kidding. A yukata would be fine. I'll wear the same. Can't wait to see you, Kuro-kun."**

"**Okay, I'll be ready. See you. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight love. I miss you already. Sweetdreams~" **

Cracking the cellphone, Midorima snarled.

He'll be _damned_ if he let this happened. Quickly flipping his phone, he sent a quick text, as he needed help with this. Kuroko's virginity was in danger after all. Not that he cared or anything.

* * *

Please Review and get lots of GoM fun? Haha, but seriously though. Reviews make Author-san happy ^^"


	11. Murasakibara Atsushi

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. This purely for entertainment, I do not profit from this story.

* * *

_**Act XI**_

_My heart skips a beat._

Kagami Taiga huffed as he practically sprinted towards his destination. Hoisting the large bag hanging on his shoulder further up, the red head tugged at his black T-shirt. It was at least 40 degrees outside and to boot in his haste he had ended up wearing his thickest pair of jeans. Mentally cursing his idiocy, Kagami quickened his steps.

Reaching the familiar gates of the Kuroko household, Kagami took a moment to compose himself. The ace player was hell bent on not making a fool of himself in front of the blunette and his family. Just as he reached to press the intercom button, he heard a loud honk from almost behind him. Startled, the red head turned around, eyebrows scrunching together.

"Who the fuc-"

A black BMW rolled to a stop right behind Kagami, as the side window went down to reveal a very annoyed teen.

"Kagami-kun. What are _you_ doing here?" Takao Kazunari gritted his teeth. His carefully planned day was already falling apart right before his eyes. Opening the driver's side door, Takao stepped out with more force than necessary.

"I'm here because I need some help from Kuroko. Anyway, what the fuck are you wearing? Is that a bed sheet?"

Kagami stared incredulously at the point guard player. Takao seemed to be stuffed in to a large orange bed sheet, cinched at the waist with a black sash. The fabric seemed to be incredibly stiff and quite scratchy. Judging by the stiff movements Takao was making, as he walked towards the redhead, Kagami knew he was right on the money.

"I had a good yukata with me, but somehow bleach got spilt all over it. So I had to borrow the only yukata Shin-chan had. I wasn't too sure it would fit me, so he went off to buy one, but since he was getting too late I just decided to wear this and pick up Kuroko-kun." Takao grouched, scratching his stomach and wondering where his green haired friend was.

Kagami felt his left eye twitch as he tried very hard not to burst out laughing. This was honestly too hilarious. Clutching his bag strap, Kagami turned around and pressed the intercom button with his free hand, face still twitching from the effort of not laughing.

Both the teens stiffened and straightened up almost immediately, as they heard a breathy voice through the intercom.

"Hai?"

Flustered, both the teens glanced at each other before Takao piped up.

"It's me Takao and Kagami-kun is also here."

"Is that so? I'll buzz you in. Please come in. I'm really sorry I can't meet you out there, but I'm a little occupied."

With a beep the voice was cut off and the gate buzzed as it swung open. Kagami scowled as he had to walk all the way to the apartment with the orange-clad teen. Once again hoisting the slipping bag strap back on, he took purposeful steps towards the apartment door. The red head was aware that the ball of orange was following him as well.

Just as Kagami stepped on the porch, the apartment door swung open. Needless to say, both the boys standing on the porch had never had such a shock in their entire lives. There stood at the doorway, the very reason for their existence. Looking elegant in a simple white yukata with large black snow flake designs all over it, the yukata was cinched at the slim waist with a dark teal sash. As the small blunette took a step towards the frozen duo, the yukata fluttered a little at the bottom and slender legs came in to view, feet clad in simple black sandals which contrasted well with the milky white skin. Large blue eyes blinked slowly, glistening pink lips parting slightly in surprise at the state the others were in. Pretty blue locks were brushed to fall on the eyes, one half tucked back behind the ear with black hair clips in a crisscross manner.

"Good Afternoon. Takao-kun, you are right on time. You seem to be sweating a lot. Are you okay?" A melodious voice asked, voice laced with slight concern.

Before Takao could reply, Kagami snapped out of his shock and raised his finger towards Kuroko in a scandalized manner and practically screamed.

"Wait the fuck! Who in the fucking hell is that?"

Staring impassively back, Kuroko gripped the being that was perched on his hips a bit tighter and adjusted the little body.

"Kagami-kun, please refrain from talking that way around my little brother."

"Eeeeeeeeh?! Little brother?!" Two voices echoed throughout the neighborhood.

* * *

Takao watched with fascination as the love of his life used complicated hand gestures to converse with his little brother. The little boy barely reached up to Kuroko's hips, almost identical to the phantom player with similar silky looking blue locks and milky white skin. Everything except the warm brown eyes. The boy, whom Kuroko had introduced as Kuroko Tatsuya, suffered from hearing loss. According to the older blunette, this happened due to a physical trauma while playing basketball when the boy was just 5 years old. Now two years later, he was still going through therapy.

What fascinated Kagami the most was how different both the brothers were. While Kuroko Tetsuya was impassive and mostly emotionless except for a few bursts of emotions here and there, Kuroko Tatsuya was like a ball of sunshine. Clad in a smaller and darker version of the yukata Kuroko was wearing, the blue locks were held back with a small butterfly barrette. Grinning broadly, Tatsuya bounded up to the duo, who were now seated on the large sofa in the waiting room. The smaller blunette jumped on the unsuspecting teens and hugged them tightly. The smell of fresh oranges assaulted their sensitive noses.

One hand resting on his hips in an exasperated manner, Kuroko smiled fondly at the picture. Tatsuya turned around and signed something to Kuroko with his small pudgy fingers. Kagami and Takao looked at the slender blunette in confusion.

Giggling slightly, Kuroko explained. "Tatsu-kun says Takao-kun is like a squishy orange and that Kagami-kun is like a red octopus."

Blushing furiously, the ace player and the point guard just patted the smaller blunette awkwardly, not having the heart to reprimand him.

"That reminds me, what is Kagami-kun doing here?" Kuroko asked as he handed fresh orange juice to the exhausted duo.

Pausing in mid sip, Kagami's eyes widened as he remembered exactly why he was here. Lowering the glass, he cast a scowl at Takao, who was looking at him suspiciously wondering the same thing himself. Rubbing his neck in a nervous manner Kagami spoke up.

"Well… You see… I'm going to the Fair too, so I was wondering if you could help me with the yukata. I'm kind of new to all this."

Takao gaped, the glass hanging limply in his hands. _This was supposed to be a trip with only us. Just Kuroko and me._

Before the point guard to react, Kuroko grasped Kagami's index finger as he rose gracefully from the sofa. "Let's go to my room then. Papa and Kaa-chan left for shopping. They will be back shortly. So Takao-kun, please look after Tatsu-kun for a bit."

Flustered Kagami grabbed his bag and followed the blunette up the stairs.

Takao was still gaping as Kagami swept his pretty blunette right under his nose. "Wha-"

Tatsuya giggled to himself as he braided the Orange-kun's hair.

* * *

Stepping out of the heavy jeans, Kagami straightened as his muscles rippled from the movement. His six packs glistened as the red head bent down to grab the jeans from the floor and stuffed it in to his bag. Now completely naked except for a pair of tight black boxer briefs, he turned around trying to calm his racing heart. Kuroko was standing right behind him, staring at the yukata Kagami had brought with him with a calculating look.

"This will suit Kagami-kun well." The soft voice finally uttered, grabbing the fabric and facing the redhead. Grabbing a small foot stool from under the bed, Kuroko perched on it as he leaned towards the ace player.

"Sorry about this, Kagami-kun. I'm too short to help you without the stool." Voice almost like as if reprimanding Kagami for the difference in height.

Kagami slipped his arms through the sleeves of the slightly hard material, standing there with a blush creeping up his face. He knew he was completely hard by now, praying that the blunette hadn't noticed because of the looseness of the yukata. The vanilla smell along with the hot breath of Kuroko on his chest was too much for him. Hands fisted, Kagami's arms shook with the effort of containing his lust in.

Stepping down the stool, Kuroko grabbed the black slash on the bed with slender fingers. Walking up behind the blushing red head, Kuroko leaned a little and wound the sash around the muscular waist. Straightening as he tightened the black sash, the blunette finished it with a beautiful knot.

"Kagami-kun. It's done." The blunette stepped back a little to observe his work as Kagami turned around tugging at the folds of the maroon material.

"T-Thanks Kuroko." Kagami stuttered as he gazed at the blunette who was staring back at him stonily. Suddenly the porcelain face morphed in to a smile that took the redhead by surprise.

"Kagami-kun looks very handsome in yukata."

Kagami was left speechless with a trail of blood dripping down his nose as the blunette walked out of the room.

* * *

As the nanny who looks after Tatsuya arrived, Takao and Kuroko, with Kagami tagging along much to the point guard's chagrin, decided to head out to the Fair. Stuffing the luggage of the three teens in to the BMW, Takao took the wheel, still struggling with his stiff yukata. Kuroko sat in the passenger seat, arms folded neatly on his lap as he looked at his date struggling.

"Takao-kun, perhaps we should make a stop at the mall and buy a yukata?"

Turning, Takao saw that Kuroko was really concerned about his uncomfortableness and he felt his eyes soften. _Kuroko is so kind and caring._

"Che, that bastard can take a little itchiness. Or are you that much of a pussy?" Kagami grouched from the backseat, still sore about the fact that he can't be seated next to Kuroko.

Whipping his head around, Takao glared at the redhead.

"Shut up, Bakagami freeloader!"

"What did you say, you fucking orange?!"

Kuroko just kept staring at the pretty view of skyscrapers in Tokyo as they drove on the highway, completely tuning out the others.

_I'm so glad Kagami-kun and Takao-kun get along so well._

* * *

A large hand grabbed a bag of Tsun Tsun Potato Chips as the other held on to the steering wheel of the sleek black Porsche. Tendrils of hair loosened from the sloppy ponytail the lavender hair was held back with, a black Ray Ban perched delicately on the handsome face, Murasakibara Atsushi was an intimidating presence. The Porsche sped through the rush of the highway, as its driver kept constantly grabbing at the food and munching on it.

A large family car rolled by and the lazy purple eyes slid towards it. A bunch of faces pressed against the window, as three small kids gaped at the huge teen. Lifting up two fingers, Murasakibara waved at them while grinning. Stepping on the gas pedal, the sleeker car sped up leaving the other car in its dust.

One might wonder why the teen was in such a hurry. Well, the answer is quite simple. He was going to meet the one he loves the most and crush insignificant bugs. These insignificant bugs being a certain point guard of Shutoku High and Kagami Taiga. Midorima had texted him the night before informing him and the rest of the Generation of Miracle about the date. Murasakibara had ended up crushing the phone in his rage, screaming like a kid all over his apartment. Then he had ended up eating vanilla ice cream all night remembering the small blunette. That is until his former captain called his home phone number. Akashi Seijuro, the wielder of the Emperor Eye, had called him and told him to get to the Fair as soon as possible. This is because the rest of the Generations were a bit further away and it would take them atleast two days to get there. Knowing Kuroko's new light, Akashi had predicted that Kagami must have found out about the date and that he would be tagging along as well. Akashi ordered the lavender haired teen to get to the Fair as soon as possible and stop the date by _any_ means possible. They could not afford to lose Kuroko Tetsuya. Hence, the rage of Generation of Miracle was about to descend on the unsuspecting Squishy Orange and Red Octopus.

* * *

Slowing up behind a big BMW, Murasakibara huffed in annoyance. He needed to get to the Fair as soon as possible and this stupid car wouldn't get out of the way. Just as he was about to honk loudly, a slender arm popped out of the passenger side window. The glass was rolled down, and purple eyes kept on looking as the arm waved in the air for a bit as if enjoying the feel of air. The defense specialist felt his mouth dry up when a mop of baby blue hair popped out along with the hand. Kuroko Tetsuya, looking as breathtaking as ever was enjoying the warmth of summer, with a small smile tugging on those luscious lips and hair bellowing in the wind. The moment of sereneness that came over Murasakibara ended almost too soon, when the blunette tugged his head back in.

The large teen felt as if his heart nearly stopped, now thudding ferociously in his chest, he gripped the steering wheels. Knuckles white, he dropped his speed and trailed after the BMW discreetly. A blush dusting his usually stoic face, Murasakibara's determination raised to a new level as he vowed to himself to get the blunette no matter what. He will save his Kuro-chin from those bastards no matter what.

* * *

Finally after almost an hour of driving around, the three teens reached where the Fair was being held. The BMW rolled to a stop at a parking space slowly. Takao being extra careful with his driving as he was carrying precious cargo. He had nearly busted a blood vessel with worry when Kuroko had swung his head out of the window earlier. Kagami hadn't been any better, insistently telling the blunette to put his head back in.

Now clad in a simple black yukata that he had bought earlier at the mall, Takao quickly got out and rushed to the passenger side door. Both Kagami and Takao crashed together as they struggled to open the door for the blunette.

"You fucking Hawk Egg! Get the fuck out of my way."

"Bakagami! You get out of the way. This is my date."

"He's my shadow, you fuck face."

"He's my date!"

As both the boys struggled and argued, Kuroko slowly opened the door and stepped out. It was a beautiful day, with almost thousands of people milling around. Couples, elderly people and kids everywhere, happiness radiating from everywhere. Kuroko smiled. This is exactly what he needed after such a stressful week of games. Smoothing his yukata, he slowly made his way towards to the entrance, mingling along with the rest of the people.

* * *

Murasakibara had just parked his car and stepped out, when he noticed the blunette slowly walk up to the entrance, completely alone. Quickly locking the Porsche, the large teen jogged up to Kuroko.

Reaching the blunette, the defense specialist took off his sunglasses and bent towards the small beauty. Smiling, he took in the look of surprise in those pretty blue eyes at coming face to face with his former team mate.

"Muk-kun?"

Grinning widely at the use of his nickname, Murasakibara grabbed the small body and hugged him tightly.

"Mou, Kuro-chin~! I've missed you so much."

Small slender hands rose up and fisted his black tank top, as the larger boy took in the vanilla smell and felt the smoothness of that silky skin. Turning his head slightly, Murasakibara buried his head in to the warm neck, opening his lips and attaching it on to the milky white neck. Licking the neck ferociously, he bit it gently. Relishing in the delicious taste, the lavender haired teen felt arousal course through his body. Shuddering slightly, purples eyes half lidded, he observed the flush that seemed to creep up the white chest to the neck. Leaning back further, the larger teen rose up to the beautiful face. Hot breath fanning on the porcelain skin, Murasakibara felt his cock jerk as he took in the blush on those soft cheeks, the blue eyes tearing up and the luscious lips parted in shock at the feelings attacking his senses.

"Haaah. Ah. Muk-kun. I keep telling you not to do that."

Placing a hand on the broad chest, Kuroko tried feebly to push his former teammate away.

"No! I like tasting Kuro-chin! You taste better than any snack in the world~"

Lifting the smaller teen, Murasakibara grinned as he placed the blunette on his shoulder, the firm butt in the air.

"Muk-kun! Put me down, please. This is so embarrassing!" The normally stoic boy, now flustered, exclaimed. Face burning in embarrassment as almost everybody were gaping at them. Kuroko felt like as if he might die from shame, he had tried to explain to the giant player in the past not to lift him this way. But he never listens.

Chuckling to himself, Murasakibara walked on, with a pretty blunette on his shoulder, searching for a good place to have a snack.

* * *

Licking his ice cone, Kuroko sighed slightly. The infuriating purple head was laid on his lap at a bench in the park. Murasakibara had apologized for his actions by buying him a large vanilla ice cone, unable to stay mad the blunette had just accepted the ice cone with a defeated look.

Noticing a trail of ice cream sliding down, Kuroko angled hid head and licked the trail slowly. Finalizing the erotic show, he opened his mouth and sucked on a point at the edge of the cone. Lips tingling at the sweet coldness, Kuroko let out a breath.

At that moment, nothing would have stopped Murasakibara from ravishing the beautiful Kuroko Tetsuya. Nothing except his arch nemesis, Kyoshi Teppei.

"Yo! Kuroko-kun! So good to see you here!" A cheerful voice piped from a few feet away.

"Ara, Teppei-kun, you are also visiting the Fair?"

Surprised, Kuroko lowered his ice cone and tilted his head in a confused manner. He had figured Teppei wasn't the kind of person who would take time away from basketball for things like Fairs.

The brunette smiled even wider, arms folded neatly in to the yukata, broad body encased in a form fitting brown material. With sure steps, he came closer to the blunette on the bench. Still smiling cheerfully, he leaned forward with his nose almost touching the blunette's. Blue eyes stared right back, wondering what his sempai wanted. Gripping the large purple head that was resting on the slender thighs, Teppei suddenly flung it aside, jolting Murasakibara quite violently. Tumbling, the large body crashed on the ground.

The action had taken Murasakibara by surprise and after getting over the shock, he felt pure rage as the annoying brunette kept getting even closer to his blunette.

Eyes closed and smiling in a warm manner, Teppei moved forward, quick like a cobra striking its prey and pecked the unsuspecting blunette on the corner of the pink lips. Giving one small suck, the founder of Seirin leaned back licking his lips as his brown eyes opened.

"Mm, Kuroko-kun really tastes like vanilla."

Huffing slightly, Kuroko looked up at the tall ace. "I was eating vanilla ice cream. Please don't tease me, Teppei-kun."

Chuckling at the adorableness of his kouhai, Teppei gripped the slender arms and urged Kuroko to get up. Gracefully rising, Kuroko smoothed his silky yukata with his free hand.

"Teppei you bastard! Where are you taking my Kuro-chin?!" Rising up, the purple giant raged. Stomping his feet, Murasakibara tried to punch the irritating brunette. Pushing the smaller blue haired boy behind him protectively, Teppei swung himself away from the punch. With a smirk on his face, Teppei flattened his hand and struck the enraged giant at a point between the rib cage and stomach.

"You know, while I was in the hospital this old man taught me a lot of tricks. _That_ is one of them. I wasn't wasting my time for nothing."

Smiling Teppei stepped back, his eyes anything but gentle as he stared down at the large giant slumped near the bench. Feeling a small hand grab at his yukata, Teppei turned around halfway and looked at the adorable blunette peeking behind him. Kuroko, having missed the whole action behind Teppei's broad back as he was busy with eating his quickly melting ice cone, felt his eyes widen at the sight of his former team mate slumped on the ground.

"Muk-kun! What happened?" Voice laced with concern, Kuroko exclaimed.

"Aah, Kuroko-kun. Murasakibara-kun is just taking a nap. He got tired. Let's give him some time alone to rest, ne?" Winding his strong arms around the blunette Teppei started maneuvering the smaller body away from the bench.

"Mou, are you sure, Teppei-kun?" Kuroko looked back dubiously and then at the taller brunette.

"Hai hai, everything is fine." Still smiling, more victoriously this time, Teppei grasped the small slender hands happily and walked towards the crowd while Kuroko licked away at the ice cone delicately.

* * *

_**Omake**_

"Koraaaa~! Come at me, you Orange-pussy!"

"What did you say, Four eyebrow Octopus?!"

"…"

Kagami suddenly looked at the car. Alarmed his head whipped around to the Hawk Eye.

"Where's Kuroko?" The red head demanded, a look of horror that was mirrored by the black haired teen as he too glanced at the car.

"He has been kidnapped!" Kagami quickly reached a verdict as he started sprinting towards the Fair entrance.

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, my pretty Kuro-chan~" Takao wailed as flashes of a naked Kuroko with a bunch of rowdy men that looked suspiciously like the members of the Generation of Miracles kept popping up in his head.

Following the red haired boy quickly, Takao looked around wildly in to the crowd using his Hawk Eye. Frustrated when he couldn't place the adorable blunette anywhere, gritting his teeth he bellowed over the crowd to the red head.

"It's all your fault, Bakagami! If you hadn't distracted me Kuroko-kun would still be safe!"

Turning around, struggling through the crowd Kagami screamed right back.

"Shut up, you fucking fruit! You distracted me! I will find Kuroko." Determined more than ever, Kagami bent his strong legs and jumped up as he tried to locate a familiar mop of blue hair.

Exasperated, Takao struggled up to the red head who was jumping rather idiotically and poked the boy hard on his side.

"Ow! What are you doing?!" Kagami hissed.

"As much as I hate to say this, we need to work together to handle this situation."

Hence, this is how Kagami Taiga, ace player of Seirin, ended up with , Takao Kazunari, point guard of Shutoku astride on his shoulder. Needless to say, they resembled a submarine telescope desperately searching for Kuroko. Occasionally, Kagami would jump too, much to Takao's utter embarrassment.

* * *

Aah, this chapter is done. I hope I didn't disappoint anybody with this . Please review and let me know your thoughts. I look forward to them. Also, Akashi will make an appearance soon. Give it some time as the GoM will take time to assemble due to distance issues. I love all your reviews! *hugs and kisses*


	12. Rain Rendevous

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. This purely for entertainment, I do not profit from this story.

* * *

**_Act XII_**

Kiyoshi Teppei had never seen anyone as beautiful and breathtaking as Kuroko Tetsuya. Especially when those icy blue eyes were staring adoringly at the children milling around them, giggling and trying to drag the blunette to either sides. Teppei has had his share of pretty and cute girls, despite his weird behavior. They always bored him or became too difficult for him to handle. Then there was Kuroko Tetsuya. Even when graced with so much beauty, the blue haired boy never showed any pride, just humbleness. Even to go as far as being hardworking and blunt, a little socially awkward, Teppei was hooked from first glance. He can clearly remember the moment when he had decided to meet the infamous passing specialist that night. Teppei can vaguely remember making a complete fool of himself by singing a song about his name and introducing himself to the smaller boy. He understood why the Generation of Miracle were so obsessed with the blunette. He began to comprehend what Aida Riko saw in the physically weak boy. He can see clearly why a strong player such as Kagami Taiga began to look up to Kuroko Tetsuya. He knew exactly why the polite boy was the object of all his thoughts and dreams.

Kiyoshi Teppei would swear on his favorite basketball that Kuroko was his soul mate. The large ace player of Seirin knew that he hadn't been with the blunette for long, but somehow a bond had been made. It was enough for him. Enough for him to give it everything he had in to making Kuroko recognize his feelings. Teppei had decided that he will not hand over the shadow to the Generations, as they had clearly lost their chance.

Smiling broadly, Teppei wound his bigger arms around the small waist, pulling the smaller body close to his.

"Ara, let this pretty Onee-chan be. Ni-san and Onee-chan are going to enjoy the rest of the Fair. Why don't you kids come back later?" Teppei said cheerfully to the kids, as they moaned pitifully at having lost the chance to spend more time with the pretty blunette.

Pressed flush against the strong body, Kuroko waved at the kids, smiling softly as he reminisced his little brother back at home. Dismissing the feminizing of his gender as a slip of tongue Kuroko thought about the little boy back at home. _I hope Tatsu-kun is doing okay. I miss him terribly._

The kids ran away, chattering loudly amongst themselves about winning the heart of the cute Onee-chan. Teppei could sympathize with them. Kids seem to take a shine to Kuroko just as much as animals, it seemed. Pleased with finding another fact about the blunette, Teppei brushed some of the silky blue locks away from the captivating eyes as he cupped one smooth cheek. Noticing the slightly sad look in the big eyes, the brunette racked his brain to come up with a way to cheer up his love.

"Kuroko-kun, when mountain climbing there comes a moment when the air thins out and the climbers feel a moment of euphoria that's almost equivalent to pure ecstasy."

The large blue eyes blinked slowly and one slender blue eyebrow rose.

"Okay. Does Teppei-kun want to go mountain climbing?"

"No. That's how I feel when I touch you." Teppei replied smoothly, not missing a beat.

One large hand slid down the silky white yukata, resting lightly right above the swell of the firm buttocks. The other slipped inside the folds, fingers creating a path of fire leaving the milky white skin tingling. Back arching slightly, Kuroko felt goosebumps rising up on his skin.

"Teppei-kun. What are you doing?" A soft voice asked, laced with slight nervousness.

For Teppei, time seemed to have stopped. The people around him fading away in to nothingness as the blunette in his arms seem to only matter. Noises turned in to oblivion, all except the small gasps Kuroko was making, puffs of hot breath on the broader teen's neck. The small moans only he could hear. To others walking by, they just saw a cute couple hugging. A beautiful girl and a roughly handsome man in a passionate embrace.

"Why, Kuroko-kun, I'm just about to ravish you." Chuckling at the adorableness of the blunette, the brunette popped a vanilla candy in to his mouth and suddenly kissed the unsuspecting boy. Using surprise as his element, Teppei deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue in to the warm cavern. Groaning at the delicious taste of Kuroko mixed with vanilla, the larger teen tightened his hold around the petite waist.

Kuroko was incredibly shocked when his sempai had kissed him. Even more so shocked when there was a burst of delicious vanilla taste in his mouth. Moaning at the delectable taste, Kuroko reached in to the hot mouth with his tongue, almost tentatively, hoping to get more of the vanilla taste.

Teppei felt like as if his senses exploded when he felt the shy tongue touch his. Growling almost ferociously the brunette sucked on the pink tongue, pushing the smaller body in to his while grinding his quite hard arousal against the smaller body.

This is how the Squishy Orange and the Red Octopus came across the love of their lives. Being currently ravished by their sempai.

* * *

Kagami Taiga saw red. This was his precious Kuroko and he was being devoured by the cunning sempai. Flinging the teen on his shoulders quite harshly to a side, with a war cry the redhead flung himself towards Teppei.

Teppei could vaguely recall hearing something that sounded like a cat being strangled and then pain exploding on the side of his head as an incredibly strong feet connected with his skull. He remembered his body flying through the air and crashing mightily in to a nearby watermelon stall. He remembered passing out and having one single thought in his mind.

_It was completely worth it. _

Kagami huffed as he glared at the sprawled body of his sempai. Honestly, the blunette couldn't be left alone even for a moment. He was too innocent and delectable for his own good.

Turning around, Kagami faced Kuroko as people started crowding around the passed out teen in concern and murmuring amongst themselves.

"Kuroko! Why was that bastard kissing you?!" Kagami demanded.

"Ano, Kagami-kun. Maybe you were a little too harsh. Teppei-kun was giving me my favorite vanilla candy." Kuroko replied as he tucked a stray bit of hair behind his ears and unconsciously pouting at the lost candy.

Rubbing his face in a tired manner, Kagami just walked up to the now sulking blunette and whispered in to the delicate ear.

"_I'll get you as many candies as you want. I'll even feed it to you myself, Tetsuya." _

Kuroko felt his blue eyes widen as a heated blush made its way quickly to the pretty face. Kagami smirked, knowing exactly what happens when he talked in English. Lacing his fingers with the smaller ones, Kagami led the blunette away towards the never ending goodness of vanilla candy.

* * *

Takao twitched slightly. As he woke up from his slumber, the dark haired teen felt the beginning of an enormous headache. It could be due to the fact that he had been knocked right out after Kagami had flung him off his shoulders. Takao rubbed the swelling on the back of his head, wincing at the pain shooting through his skull.

Looking around, he quickly realized that the red head had gone off with the blunette and judging from the other body sprawled out on the watermelon stand, he had gone off in to quite a rage as well. Takao had been quite upset when he saw how the brown haired boy was kissing Kuroko as well. He was just about to jump off Kagami when the red head had unceremoniously dumped him. Jealousy coursed through him, as he remembered the flustered face of his love, how Kuroko seemed to have clung on to the brunette like his life depended on it.

Pushing through the bodies of people crowding around the unconscious boy, Takao reached the immobile body. Looking down, he quickly analyzed the teen, trying to see what Kuroko must have seen in him to respond so well to the kiss. Takao's eyes widened when he spotted a bit candy poking out through the slightly parted lips.

With a jolt, Takao realized what Kuroko's weakness was. _Vanilla Candy._

Chuckling to himself, in the process scaring a couple of kids, Takao turned around and started looking around for a stall to get his goodies. After all he had a beauty to catch.

* * *

Murasakibara stirred and woke up as he felt a hand roughly slapping his face.

"Ugh, stop. I'm awake already~"

Pushing the annoying hands away, the giant teen rubbed his face groaning at the pain in his sides.

"Mou~, Murasakibaracchi! I'm only trying to wake you up." Pouting, Kise Ryota sulked.

Lavender eyes widened as he stared at the blonde copy specialist.

"Kise-chin?! When did you get here? I thought Aka-chin calculated that it would take at least two days for you guys to get here."

Immediately forgetting his earlier ire, the blonde turned around grinning and holding up two fingers in a manner of showing his victory.

"I was out on school business at a nearby place when I got Midorimacchi's text. I drove throughout the night to get here."

Feeling grouchy, Murasakibara took out a Tsun Tsun Candy Bar out of his pocket, immediately munching on it as he tried to collect his thoughts. He needed to get to his blue haired love as soon as possible. He was dying to taste him after all.

Kise regarded the giant sulking before him, understanding immediately that Murasakibara must have run in to the blunette and lost him. It wasn't hard to figure out judging from the irritated look and the constant rubbing on the sides of the bigger boy. _Murasakibaracchi must have run in to a strong guy. _

Feeling optimistic, the blonde decided to drag the sulking giant and try to search for the blunette. He had already contacted his bodyguard told him to find the inn Kuroko was staying in and make reservations for the Generations for when they arrive. Kise knew for a fact that he wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

One after the other raindrops started pelting down on the unsuspecting mass gathered in the Fair. Panicking and trying to save their food and other items, people started running around attempting to find shelter. Fortunately, Kagami had been walking along with Kuroko just near to a small shop with a sheltered area outside. Gripping the bag of candies with one hand, Kagami hugged the small body to his and started jogging towards the sheltered area.

Kuroko had always loved the rain. It made him feel giddy and excited. Rain was like freedom for him. So beautiful and ethereal. Clutching at the red yukata of his light, Kuroko jogged along with his towards the sheltered area. He didn't want to ruin his mother's pretty yukata though.

Hurrying to the shop, Kuroko huffed as he leant against the wall and flicked his hands to get rid of the water droplets hanging on to the milky skin. Kagami ran his hand through his dark red locks as he turned towards the bluenette. Understanding Kuroko's desire to protect the yukata, Kagami used his body to shield the smaller body from the spraying droplets. Placing both of his strong arms on either side of the blunette, Kagami looked down at the glowing face of Kuroko. The blue eyelashes fluttered against the profound cheekbones, as small droplets of water hung to them stubbornly. Pink lips parted slightly as puffs of air burst out. Blue locks wet, looking more tamed than usual almost shined with brilliance as the blunette fidgeted around in his wet clothes.

Feeling braver than usual, Kagami decided to take a taste of his Kuroko. Lowering one of his hands, he cupped one hand on the slender neck. Angling the blue head upwards towards him, Kagami stared deeply in to the doe eyes. Lips almost touching the other, breath mingling with each other Kagami thought his heart might stop right then and there. This boy is his whole life and the simple purpose of his existence. Kagami couldn't see a life without the blue haired boy by his side. It's like as if nobody else seemed to do it for him. Kagami was simply only attracted to Kuroko Tetsuya and nobody else. Simply put, he was Kuroko-sexual.

Reaching up with one slender hand, Kuroko looped his index finger in to Kagami's silver ring that was hung around his neck. Tugging it slightly, the blunette stared right back at the redhead.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun. For helping me to save my yukata. Kaa-chan loves this dearly, so it means a lot to me too." A small smile graced the normally stoic face.

Kagami stared heatedly at the serene face, feeling his passion rise up. Those eyes were seducing him. Those lips begging to be ravished. That body was just waiting to be claimed by him. Possessiveness coursed through him, steeling his resolve. Smirking uncharacteristically, Kagami husked in his second language.

"_Anything for you, my darling."_

A fierce blush covered the pale cheeks, as blue eyes widened and then quickly shifted to a side in embarrassment. Chuckling at the cute antics of his shadow, Kagami pressed his lips against the smooth forehead. Kuroko was indeed a beautiful part of his life that is to be treasured.

* * *

After a while, both the teens decided that since it was getting dark, it was time to head towards the inn. Kagami spent the time holding the smaller hands and cracking stupid jokes about Hyuuga's clutch time and Kuroko kept giggling, unable to keep his mirth in.

Finally settling in to the room, Kuroko thanked the landlady as she hobbled away, glowing with happiness at having to serve such good looking boys. Kagami was already stripping out of his yukata, impatiently tugging at the heavy folds.

"Kagami-kun really wants to get in to the onsen, don't you?" The blunette giggled as he observed his wild light.

"O-Of course. Besides Kuroko is going in with me, whether you want or not." Flustered, the redhead replied.

"Why?"

"Because I say so." Huffing indignantly, Kagami yanked his yukata open, his muscles practically bulging with the movement. Walking out to the onsen situated right out the room, Kagami let the yukata slide down. Hooking his fingers under his boxer briefs, he tugged it down. Stepping out of them, Kagami half turned towards the frozen blunette.

"Are you coming then?"

Blushing furiously, Kuroko turned around, covering his face in embarrassment.

"Kagami-kun go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, don't be late." Nodding, the red head headed towards the hot bath.

* * *

Undressing quickly, Kuroko laid the yukata out for drying as he wrapped a small towel around his waist. Still feeling a little self-conscious about his small stature compared to his light, Kuroko decided to be brave and just face it. Marching in an almost comical way, Kuroko walked up to the hot bath and let his towel slide on to the ground. Tentatively dipping his toes in to the water, Kuroko tested the temperature.

Kise Ryota had just stepped out of his room to enjoy the joined onsen when he spied a mop of baby blue hair. The blonde and Murasakibara got stuck in the downpour and had decided to leg it to the inn. They were hoping to catch the blunette at the inn. And catch him they did.

Smirking, Kise observed as the blunette emerged from the room next door. The copy specialist thanked his bodyguard mentally for having booked the onsen that was shared by his room and Murasakibara's as well. The hot bath stretched for three rooms. Feeling playful, Kise quickly discarded his towel and crept up behind the unsuspecting blunette. Golden eyes widened as the small towel covering the petite waist fell down to reveal two smooth cheeks, tinged slightly with pink. Now grinning quite broadly, Kise ran at full speed and collided with the smaller body. Winding his stronger arms around the slender body, Kise angled their bodies so his back hit the water.

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko gasped as a large body collided in to his and he fell face first in to the water. The body embraced his and somehow made him feel safe even at that moment.

Kagami was patiently waiting for his shadow near a rock when he heard a sudden splash. Furrowing his brows, he decided to investigate this interruption. Wading through the water, Kagami made his way up to the noise. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him.

There in the middle of the onsen was Kuroko, stark naked while panting. Two arms snaked around the small waist and a mop of blonde hair resting on the slender shoulder. Kise Ryota was practically naked and pasted well to an equally unclad Kuroko.

"Kise-kun! You surprised me." A breathy voice reprimanded the blonde.

"Kurokochhi was too cute. So I wanted to surprise you!" Kise replied in a whiny voice as he buried his face in the smooth neck.

Kagami felt his eyebrows twitch in an ominous manner before he exploded.

"KISE! YOU BASTARD! Let go of Kuroko!"

Hands fisted and red in the face, Kagami started wading in the water towards the duo. Growling, he grabbed on to one of Kuroko's arms as the blonde quickly grabbed the other while glaring at the redhead. Now quite stuck in the middle as the stronger teens played tug of war with him, Kuroko felt quite helpless.

Exasperated, Kuroko looked up at the taller teens.

"Please stop. You are hurting me." Kuroko decided to use his puppy eyes that somehow seemed to work on the boys every time.

Suddenly ceasing all movement, both the teens glanced down towards the soft voice. This seemed to have a great impact on both the teens as something snapped inside them at having been exposed to the Kuroko Puppy Eyes (Version Tetsuya).

"Kurokochhi~! Im so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you-ssu." Grabbing the blue haired boy around the neck, Kise hugged the boy tightly. Not to be outdone, Kagami grabbed the lower body and pressed himself firmly against the smaller body as well.

"Sorry Kuroko. I wouldn't hurt you anyway."

Kise glared at the redhead as an idea suddenly formed in his head. Smirking, he turned towards the blunette and whispered his ears. "I'll kiss away the pain-ssu."

Grabbing the slender hand, Kise bent down and pressed his lips to the warm skin just near the pink nubs.

"A-ah, Kise-kun. That's not necessary." Kuroko tried to move away, foreign feelings sending little electric jolts through his body. _I feel weird._

Kagami's eyes turned to slits as he saw how cunning the blonde was. Grabbing the other hand, Kagami bent down as well, muttering something about pink nipples. The redhead's warm tongue licked the smooth skin, just barely grazing the pink nipples. Grabbing the waist, Kagami started rubbing the small of the blunette's back. Water sloshing around as one smooth leg was lifted up by the redhead, Kagami moved in even closer, his tongue having trekked it's way all the up to the arched neck. Now situated between the slender legs, Kagami pressed his chest flush against the smaller one.

Kise felt irritation rise up in him as the redhead had pushed him out of the way. His eyes taking in the flushed skin and the gasps bursting between the pink lips, the teary eyes and the glistening skin of the one exposed leg and the water barely covering Kuroko's pelvic area, Kise realized that he'd never find anyone who could elicit such reactions from him other than the blunette. Feeling more revved up, the blonde moved in behind the blunette. Sly hands reached for the milky white thighs under the water, caressing them and slowly lifting them up as Kise settled right behind the blunette. Pressed flush against the smaller body, Kise pushed himself against the firm buttocks. He stifled a groan by attaching his lips to the arched neck.

Both the larger teens sucked on the neck, not getting enough of the delicious taste that was Kuroko Tetsuya. At this point, the teen was quite confused and extremely bewildered. Strange feeling coursing through his body, Kuroko felt a stirring of something between his legs as well. Arching as Kise and Kagami rubbed him on both sides, Kuroko felt as if he would explode any moment.

"Mmmh. Onegai. Stop. I can't…take it anymore." Clawing at both the bodies Kuroko moaned, a flush of embarrassment and something he can't explain covering his whole body.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KUROKO-KUN?!" A loud voice screeched, cutting through the air like a sharp blade.

Both the teens stopped their ministrations, eyes slowly moving towards the intrusion, a murderous aura surrounding them. Kuroko slid down as the hold on him slackened. Panting in exertion his blue gaze turned towards the doorway of the onsen as well.

There stood Takao, quite shocked and bewildered. One hand clutching at a bag of candies, the dark haired teen felt rage erupt in him. Growling he jumped into the onsen, fully clothed and waded up to the small blunette who seemed to be quite dazed. Grabbing the small body, Takao glared at the teens who were glaring back at him.

"Kuroko-kun is _my_ date!" Lifting his upper lip in a sneer, Takao tugged away the dazed teen with to the safety of their room.

* * *

_**Omake**_

"Che! Stupid fruit. I'll smash his face in." Flexing his muscles, Kagami slapped the water, trying to take out his anger on it.

"Bakagamichhi. Just watch, I'll take Kurokochhi away from you. He belongs with me." Kise smirked at the redhead, one hand resting cockily on his hips.

"What did you say?! Just you try it! He's _my_ shadow." Kagami growled, trying to stare down at the blonde.

"It sounds exactly like what I said-ssu. Kurokochhi is mine."

With that, the blonde starting moving towards his room, dismissing the redhead, already trying to come up with ways to woo his blunette.

"Come back here you blond ass! You ass…butt! Ass butt!"

Kagami bellowed, frustrated beyond measures.

An old man who just opened up the staff door to the onsen moved back to avoid a wet towel that was flung and sighed. He was just trying to clean the onsen, there was no need to get violent. He decided that he really needed a new job. There were too many weird and life threatening people visiting inns nowadays.

* * *

Doumo! How is this chapter? Please share your thoughts in the reviews. Arigatou for reviewing to the previous chapter. I love you guys :D


	13. Himuro Tatsuya

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. This purely for entertainment, I do not profit from this story.

* * *

**_Chapter XIII_**

Takao brushed away a stray hair, humming happily to himself as he waited outside their room. This was the room he had originally booked for Kuroko and him, however it had to be altered slightly to accommodate the unexpected guest. Takao gritted his teeth, cheery disposition changing rapidly as he remembered the redhead and the copy specialist. He couldn't believe Kagami and Kise would stoop so low as to take advantage of Kuroko. The point guard knew that he had better control than those barbarians.

In fact, Takao was so pissed off he had locked out the redhead from the back door whilst practically dragging the dazed blunette with him in to the room. Of course it had been very tough for the dark haired boy as Kuroko was quite naked and completely dazed. That and the fact that the smaller boy was biting his lower lip, a dark flush covering the entire upper torso. Takao had to muster up every inch of his will and imagine his overly healthy coach in a bikini just to keep his arousal at bay. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly, but something about the phantom player drew everyone wild.

With extraordinary amount of will power, Takao managed to cover the lithe body with a towel and calm the blunette's nerves by giving him some candy. Once Kuroko had calmed down somewhat, he had ended requesting Takao to step out of the room for a bit so that he may get dressed in his pajamas. Takao had melted on the spot at the adorable way Kuroko had asked him that he had been unable to refuse and ended up looking quite forward to spending time with a PJ clad Kuroko.

The point guard leaned against the wall with a sigh as he daydreamed about Kuroko being his wife when suddenly everything was plunged in to darkness. Takao felt his eyes widen as the first thought that came in to his mind was the bluenette and his safety. He heard chatter all around from the neighboring rooms due to the blackout. Takao fumbled around, trying to get his bearing and locate his room.

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya had been bored back at Yosen when he got news of Murasakibara leaving for the Fair. He had been upset that the large center player hadn't deemed it important to inform him or invite him along. Himuro himself had heard from a friend of a friend about it, along with how Kagami and Kuroko were also there. The dark haired teen knew about Murasakibara's infatuation with the bluenette. He had often chided the large hulking figure on not bullying the person he likes. Like a child, the purple haired teen had always bullied Kuroko, trying to get attention. Himuro had met the bluenette at a street basketball match, with very little interaction. He saw how Kagami was completely smitten by the bluenette. He saw what his pseudo-brother felt for the smaller teen as clear as the day. Honestly, Himuro was quite happy for him. Being raised in America broadens one's mind about these matters.

Himuro had decided then and there that he was going to crash Murasakibara's little trip. He knew the larger teen wouldn't mind and would probably welcome him anyway. Himuro had been strolling in the corridor of the inn where Murasakibara was supposedly staying when the blackout happened. Cursing at the electricity, at this point abandoning the quest to locate the room, Himuro looked around hoping to catch the glimpse of anything to help him. A glint in the dark caught his attention. It was a small aromatic candle placed in the hallway on a small table. Grinning he made his way up to the table and carefully lifted the candle, as if a small movement may extinguish the light.

Holding the candle on his palm, Himuro looked around while walking forward. The smooth dark hair covering one half of his face shrouding him in darkness, with the light of the candle giving him an orange glow. He looked around, hoping to get the right room. Earlier he had asked the inn keeper to direct him towards the general area and the man had mentioned that the room was located near the onsen. Hearing the rush of water against bamboo, Himuro figured that the room was the one right on front of him. Shrugging he decided that if it was a wrong room he'd apologize and move on.

Throwing all caution in the wind, Himuro gripped the door and slid it open. The first thing that hit the dark haired teen was the tantalizing smell of vanilla. His eyes widened and he felt his mouth dry up as he stared at the angelic vision before him. Never had he seen anything like what was before him, even with all the time he had spent in America and Japan as well.

* * *

Bathed in the moonlight filtered through the window, was Kuroko Tetsuya. Milky white skin practically glowing, the powder blue hair contrasting against the skin as the bluenette turned around slightly. Unblemished skin seemed to go on forever as Himuro stared, his eyes trying to take in every bit of the expanse of back. The glowing skin was interrupted by the fabric of a small boxer brief in which firm cheeks were encased. Those supple cheeks quivered slightly as the bluenette moved, almost daring Himuro to come and feel them. Smooth legs seemed to go on forever, tinged in red some places. _Almost like as if someone had gripped them._ Himuro wondered, gulping the saliva that was gathering in his mouth. His mouth dropped open as he had to literally gasp the air in, flashes of visions passing right before his eyes.

_Himuro gripped the legs even higher as his bigger body pushed the bluenette against the wall. Both bodies pressed flush against each other. _

Himuro's pupils dilated with arousal as Kuroko turned around completely, small hands gripping a blue pajama shirt.

_The dark haired teen sucked on a spot on the arched neck, tainting the white skin with red marks of possession. Gasps escaping the pink lips were quickly swallowed by the bigger teen. _

"_Himuro-kun. Onegai. Put it in me!" Fingers clawing at his back, Kuroko pressed himself against Himuro, literally begging to be taken. _

Sweat can be visibly seen from the uncovered side of his face as Himuro stared intently at the bluenette who was giving him a questioning look. Tilting his head slightly, Kuroko blinked.

"Himuro-kun? Is that you?" The ever polite boy asked in a soft voice.

Entranced, Himuro felt his legs move on its own. Before he realized, the dark haired shooting guard was standing right before the bluenette. Gripping the candle in his hands, Himuro raised his other arm and reached forward slowly, almost afraid to taint the pureness radiating from the petite boy.

"Himuro-kun. Are you okay?" Kuroko asked again, looking up at the taller person almost impassively if not for the small twinge of the concern in his blue eyes. Himuro felt his eyes soften when he realized that Kuroko was genuinely concerned for him.

"I'm fine, Kuroko-kun."

Unable to stop at this point, Himuro caressed one smooth cheek with the back of his hand in wonderment. It was indeed as smooth as it looked. With the jolt, the older teen realized that there were bite marks marring the smooth neck.

Bitterness coursed through the normally stable boy, a completely foreign feeling. Green jealousy flared up in him as he realized that somebody had touched this pureness before him. Confusion at why it mattered battled within him. _Why?_ _Why did it matter?_

Heart beating wildly, Himuro Tatsuya felt his eyes widen when he realized exactly why he couldn't control himself. Why he was so completely entranced. He liked Kuroko. He liked him a lot. Their first meeting had been too shrouded by the fact that Kagami was present. Even then, Himuro had noticed him and introduced himself. A thought along the line of '_He's cute_' did pass through his mind, but he had quickly snubbed it out in favor of paying his brother the much needed attention.

Himuro had never believed in love at first sight. In fact, he scoffed at the thought of love. He never had time away from basketball and his need to become an extraordinary player. It just never seemed important enough.

Never had he been so wrong. Thoughts of consuming the angelic presence before him engulfed him. Patience became a scarcity as his eyes took in the glow of the skin and slightly parted lips glistening in the pale light.

"Kuroko-kun. Who did this to you?" Himuro asked, gesturing towards the bite marks.

One of Kuroko's arms jerked up, one slender hand covering the mark, unconsciously rubbing it as blue eyes shifted down with a flush covering the smooth cheeks.

"A-Ano, it was Kise-kun and Kagami-kun actually. I think maybe they weren't feeling well. They were acting weird."

Himuro would have face palmed at that moment, had it not been for the pure jealousy that raged within him. He couldn't believe Kagami would do such a thing. However, it was plausible if the copy specialist had been there as well. Perhaps the redhead had been provoked in to taking action, knowing the blonde and his playful behavior.

Determination settled in his eyes as his heated gaze took in the bite marks and hand marks on the thighs. _I'll mark him so much that those marks won't matter. I won't lose to Kagami. _

Himuro suddenly hissed and flung his arm out as the heat of the candle scorched him. The forgotten candle on his palm had burnt through and reached his hand. The dark haired teen was too busy cursing and jumping around to notice the quiet bluenette approaching him.

Kuroko moved towards the bigger teen and gently pried the hand bunched up in pain. Coaxing the fingers to unfold, Kuroko gave a calculating look at the skin tinged with redness.

"I don't think Himuro-kun needs medicine on this, just a little saliva will do the trick I suppose."

Himuro barely had time to process the words spoken in the melodious voice before a warm mouth covered his hand on the spot. His eyes widened further when he felt a soft tongue move back and forth. A flush crept up to his face steadily as Kuroko gave a little suck as well. The mop of baby blue hair rustling slightly as the bluenette removed his mouth from the callused hand and looked up at the now blushing teen, bending slightly.

"Do you feel better?" Kuroko asked with a voice laced with concern.

Himuro just nodded, unable to trust his voice to emit the right sounds.

A half smile tugged at the pink lips, as Kuroko straightened up, relief clearly visible in his eyes. Himuro felt his heart miss a beat as he once again realized how kind and considerate the bluenette was.

Suddenly, gripped with the need to completely dominate the smaller teen, all thoughts of his little brother flew right out of the window. Himuro grabbed Kuroko's waist and pulled the small body to him, reveling in the small gasp that escaped the tantalizing lips. Feeling adventurous, Himuro decided to make his fantasy a reality. Gripping the slim hips, Himuro slammed the smaller body against the wall, his lips attached to the pink ones in a flash.

The older teen groaned at the delicious taste of Kuroko, deepening the kiss as he ground his arousal against Kuroko's sensitive area. Himuro broke the kiss still pecking on the smaller lips, unable to stay away from them, already addicted to the taste. Panting, Himuro took in the flushed cheeks and the teary eyes as the bluenette tried to catch his breath as well. The adorable blue gaze looked up at him, almost in a confused manner, still unable to comprehend what just happened.

"_You are so sexy, Tetsuya. I just want to ravish you."_

In a fit of passion, Himuro reverted to speaking in English, unable to come up with the right words in Japanese.

The reaction he received was unlike any he would have ever imagined. Kuroko's smooth arms wound themselves around the bigger shoulders, the blush deepening and small gasps turning to erotic moans. Himuro felt a slight hardness against his rock hard arousal, as his arms tightened even more around the small waist.

One of Himuro's large hands moved up in a soft caress, callused hand sliding on the sin like skin. One hand rested lightly on the firm swell of Kuroko's butt, as the other hand got busy with gripping the silky locks of hair.

"Ahn! Himuro-kun. Please." The bluenette husked against larger teen, turning in to a seductive siren almost unconsciously.

"Please what, Kuroko-kun? Do you want me to touch you?"

Gripping the black yukata Himuro was wearing, Kuroko looked up at the larger teen. He was just about to answer when another voice interrupted them.

* * *

Murasakibara had been drowning his sorrows at having lost a chance with the bluenette in such a disgraceful manner when the blackout had happened. Munching on a Pocky Stick, the large teen slowly made his way to his room, shuffling in a lazy manner. Despite his demeanor there was an air of gracefulness about him. Even in the darkness, he seemed to glide through the corridor.

However, he froze almost entirely when he heard a moan coming from a nearby room. Of course he had heard such noises before, when he had fooled around with his friends and watched videos. So it was nothing new for him to hear something like that.

_It's Kuro-chin's voice. _

Almost as if in a trance, Murasakibara made his way up to the slightly open door. Hands trembling, he pushed the door even further. His lavender eyes adjusted to the darkness as faint outlines of figures huddled near the wall became apparent. Moonlight made it even easier to make out the familiar dark hair and tufts of baby blue hair peeking from behind the broader back.

"Muro-chin?!" Shocked, the pack of Pocky Sticks fell from the long fingers.

Gasping, Kuroko slid down the wall, a dark blush on his cheeks. Flustered beyond measure, Kuroko was feeling quite frustrated. He couldn't understand what was wrong with everybody. He had just wanted to rest after a tiring day, his body could handle only so much. Deciding that he had, had enough of being manhandled Kuroko rose up albeit on shaky legs to face both the teens.

"Himuro-kun, please refrain from doing that. I'm not somebody you can just use whenever you want to. I'm here on a date with Takao-kun."

"That's right, Muro-chin. I'm getting this sudden urge to crush you." Murasakibara glared at the sweating shooting guard, as he stepped in to the room as well.

Faced with the protective purple head and the love of his life, Himuro was panicking very much in his head. Suddenly the answer to his dilemma became apparent. Clarity settled in his mind as he watched the bluenette slide his slender arms in to the blue shirt, buttoning it up gracefully.

"Kuroko-kun. I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I didn't mean to offend you or give you the wrong idea about me. I assure you, my intentions are pure. I intend to make you mine. So I will give Takao-kun a fair chance and do my best to make you recognize my feelings as well."

Clenching his fists, Himuro steeled up his resolve, quite ready to accept a refusal as well. On the other hand, Murasakibara was quite livid at this point, he was just about to voice his objections when he heard a soft chuckle. Both teens looked at the source of that soft voice.

Kuroko chuckled lightly, feeling much better after hearing the heartfelt apology. Maybe Himuro wasn't such a bad person.

"I accept your apology, Himuro-kun. Let's be friends, ne?"

Smiling slightly and tilting his head a bit, Kuroko waited for the shooting guard's reply.

"O-Of course, Kuroko-kun. It goes without saying."

"Ara~ Me too, Kuro-chin! I want to be your friend too~"

"What are you talking about, Mu-kun? You are my friend already."

* * *

After about an hour the lights came back on. Takao huffed as he finally reached his room. Fumbling in the dark, somehow he had ended up on the other side of the inn. Cursing at his sense of direction, he had quickly made his way back after the lights were back on.

When he a few feet away from his destination, his eyes caught on a peculiar thing. The door to their room was slightly open, suggesting that somebody had gone in or out. Heart racing, Takao quickened his pace and gripped the door, quickly sliding it open.

At a distance where the point guard could cover with a few paces, was a soft futon laid out. Takao felt his nerves settle down as he looked at the angelic presence in slumber atop the softness of the futon. Clad in blue pajamas with small dog bones in a repetitive design, Takao had never seen someone as cute as Kuroko Tetsuya.

Coming in and firmly closing the door behind him, Takao shed off his yukata, opting to stay in his navy blue boxer briefs. Lifting the comforter on the bluenette, Takao slid in to the warmth. Smiling fondly at the adorable body huddled in the softness, the dark haired boy wormed his hand under the bluenette's head as the other hand settled on the slim hips. Hugging the warm body close to his, Takao pressed his lips to the smooth forehead and pecked Kuroko.

"Oyasuminasai, koibito." Takao whispered as his body relaxed and decided to shut down after the day's chaos.

What the point guard never saw was the pack of Pocky Sticks resting next to Kuroko's pillow and the additional red marks on the milky neck. Takao fell in to a deep sleep, clutching the smaller body like as if his life depended on it.

* * *

Engine purring, a sleek Aston Martin car rolled to a stop right before the Tokyo Fair. Dust settling around the car, suggesting that the car had been driven at a formidable speed, it was an intimidating presence.

Even more intimidating was the presence that rose gracefully out of the driver's seat. Heterochromatic eyes carefully reviewed the area, before smirking slightly.

"Akashi! Your car is a pain in the ass to sit in." A mop of navy blue hair popped out as a tanned body packed with sinewy muscles moved out of the passenger seat.

"Well, not that I care or anything. You could have taken your own car, which would have taken twice the time to get here, Aomine." A mop of green hair joined its darker counterpart, rising from the backseat.

"Oh, Shut it, Midorima! You were grumbling the whole time in the backseat too!" Aomine retorted, crossing his arms.

"I suggest both of you to stop this chattering. You kids can argue as much as you want once we've located Tetsuya." The gold and red eyes slid dangerously towards the bickering duo, holding their gaze until Aomine looked to a side looking disgruntled and Midorima adjusted his glasses looking quite indignant.

A grin revealing pearly white teeth, the Rakuzan captain adjusted his jacket that was resting lightly on his shoulders as he took calculated steps forward one after the other. Pushing his hand in to one pocket, Akashi Seijuro removed his sunglasses while gesturing to the other two to follow him.

"Let's go get our shadow."

"Tetsu, we'll save you from those bastards."

"Kuroko needs us-nanodayo."

* * *

Hello! I hope this chapter is good . Please let me know through reviews.

_Koibito - Used to refer to someone you love. Sort of like a boyfriend/girlfriend. _


	14. When a spider enters

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. This purely for entertainment, I do not profit from this story.

* * *

_**Act XIV**_

A gentle ray of light filtered through the window illuminated the room. The sound of crickets humming a gentle tune, and the chirps of birds occasionally heard from all around. Takao Kazunari cannot remember a single day when he had woken up feeling so fresh and comfortable. Having to live in a house with twin little sisters who were just about as mischievous, if not more, was probably the reason for that.

Snuggling deep in to the futon, Takao tightened his arms around the warmth that was nestled in them. Burying his nose in the fragrant blue locks, Takao sighed. This was how he wanted to wake up every day for the rest of his life.

Slowly opening his silvery blue eyes, the raven head looked down at the precious bundle in his arms. Seems Kuroko Tetsuya likes to snuggle as much as him and to boot tended to drool. Takao personally wasn't much for when his partners drooled, however when the bluenette did it, it was just plain cute. The soft looking pink lips were parted and the smaller boy was breathing rhythmically through his mouth. The small button nose was slightly scrunched up as if the bluenette was having a bad dream.

Fidgeting in his sleep, Kuroko suddenly curled up in a ball. At this point, quite surprised, Takao started rubbing the smaller back. Hoping it was comforting enough, the black haired teen leaned forward to kiss the smooth forehead when he heard it.

Kuroko was muttering in his sleep, with his eyebrows drawn together as if he was irritated and nose still in the same scrunched up position.

"Nn…No! That's my milk…shake. I cannot…can't…give you. My…mmm…milkshake."

Takao's silver eyes widened for a few seconds before a wide grin spread across his face. Chuckling at the adorable antics of the person worthy of his affections, Takao went ahead and helped himself to a small peck on the soft cheeks. Lifting the comforter, Takao stood up, tucking the smaller body back in the comforter. The raven had already decided to surprise the bluenette with a romantic surprise, quickly wrote a note for Kuroko and got dressed.

Pausing once near the sliding door, Takao looked back. One could say he was truly smitten. Of course, the point guard would beg to differ that he had simply found his soul mate. Chuckling to himself, Takao walked out of the room, thinking up ways to surprise the bluenette with a magnificent breakfast.

* * *

"Aaah! This is such a boring place. Why the fuck did you drag me here?"

A black haired teen with thick eyebrows practically hollered at the unperturbed bunch following him at a lazy pace.

Hanamiya Makoto was having a terrible day. First he had gotten up late for his breakfast, which resulted in his mother kicking him out of the dining area stating that a tardy man had no place in her holy area of cooking. Grumbling, he had headed out to get something to fill his belly and found that his favorite café' had mysteriously closed down for renovations. Feeling even more grumpy than usual, Hanamiya decided that a desperate man turns to desperate measures. Trekking around for a vending machine, he had come across a guard dog at a nearby building. Normally he would have walked by without sparing it a single glance, but the damned thing decided to bark and go frantic at the sight of him, straining viciously against its leash. Frustration and the pangs of hunger drove him to kick a piece of rock nearby at the feline. Almost like as if fate was mocking him, the leash restraining the dog broke and the enraged feline started chasing him.

That was how his teammates, Furuhashi Kojiro and Hara Kazuya came across their coach and captain. Being chased by a big black dog. To say that they were shocked was an understatement. However, snapping out of their momentary lapse, Kojiro grabbed Kazuya's backpack and threw it towards the dog. Poor Kazuya was aghast as he stared at the sight of the large dog getting distracted by his bag and as it started chewing and ripping at it. Kojiro thought that he saw a tear appear under the mass of hair the other teen liked to hide his eyes under, but he couldn't care less as he appraised his captain who was panting, with desolate eyes.

"Well Coach, looks like you are having a rough time."

Whipping his head around, Hanamiya glared at Kojiro. "You think?!"

Kazuya blew a bubble with his chewing gum sadly as he prodded around what was left of his precious Tsun-Tsun backpack, as the dog, now quite sated trotted away yipping happily.

"Coach, we were headed to the Tokyo Fair, wanna join us?"

Snorting, Hanamiya just kept walking, still hoping to find some food. "Feh, what's in it for me? It's just a waste of time."

Kazuya popped a piece of gum in his mouth and blew a bubble while scratching his stomach. "Well, there'll be a lot of food. Very cheap too."

That's how the trio ended up wandering in the midst of the crowd in the fair. Lazily lifting his loose T-shirt, Hanamiya scratched his stomach as he looked around disdainfully. It was indeed packed and he had already had his fill of food upon arrival where he had gone off to gobble down several corn dogs and cartons of juice. As the material of the T-shirt was lifted up, tightly packed muscle became visible, as they glistened with sweat and the dark haired teen ran his long fingers through his dark locks, hoping to get rid of the built up heat. Several girls loitering nearby swooned and giggled at the display, completely disregarding his two companions trailing after him.

Kojiro thrust his hand in to his back pocket and took out a slim flip phone. Flipping it open, his blank eyes scanned the screen, as the said eyes slid up to his captain.

"Ah, Captain. It seems something interesting is happening here."

The nimble fingers stilled in the dark locks and Hanamiya's upper body twisted around slightly and raised a questioning brow. It seemed the girls liked that pose even more as more squealing ensued. Ogling at the bulging biceps, the girls tittered amongst themselves about the sudden increase in temperature.

"Huh? What is it? Tell me too, Ko-kun." Kazuya popped a bubble from his mouth and grabbed the other teen around the neck.

Blank eyes regarded the arm curled around his neck, before he grabbed it and flung it away. Poor Kazuya never stood a chance as he was flung away as well with the force. With a startled cry Kazuya crashed right in to the middle of the huddled girls.

"Waaaah!"  
"Kyaaa~!"

"Hentai!"

Befuddled, Kazuya wasn't even sure why he was being accused of being a pervert and quickly got up to race after his teammates who kept on walking like as if nothing happened.

"Well, you see. It seems some particular people of Seirin and Shutoku are here. Apparently there are others here as well. Most interesting part is that, _that_ guy is here as well."

Hanamiya's body stopped altogether, the lazy aura around him changing to an entirely different one. The intensity was almost suffocating. Kojiro curled his upper lip in a humorless smile. Of course his captain would be intrigued. He had been since their match with the Seirin team. Hanamiya never said anything, but Kojiro knew better.

"According to the hush talk, he is here on a date with that loudmouth Shutoku point guard. Does that bother you, captain?"

Slowly the said teen turned around and stared at his teammate. Troubled dark eyes looked on.

"That is disturbing news. This is really bad. How could this happen?!" Hanamiya widened his eyes, clutching at his shirt right above where his heart is.

Kojiro raised one eyebrow coolly as his hand shot out to grab Kazuya's T-shirt before the clumsy fool crashed in to them in his haste.

Worried eyes turned to mocking orbs, as the downturned lips stretched in to a maniacal grin. "Like as if I'd say that, idiot." Chuckling, Hanamiya turned around and strode away.

Kojiro gazed at the retreating back. He had seen the glimmer of undisguised anger, perhaps jealousy, in the dark eyes just before Hanamiya turned around.

"Mou~ Ko-kun. Let me go. Let me goooo~" Kazuya squirmed until he was unceremoniously dumped on his ass once again.

* * *

Feeling strangely pissed off, Hanamiya pushed his large hands in to his jeans pockets and walked aimlessly through the throngs of people. He couldn't really understand why such strange emotions were swirling through his mind. It's not like the guy mattered to him anyway. He was just another annoying player he encountered.

He hated how those blue eyes glared at him, he hated how those glistening locks of blue hair swished, and he especially hated how those damn legs looked _so very_ good in the Seirin shorts.

_Fuck. _

Cussing harshly in his mind, Hanamiya scrunched up his eyebrows in a deep scowl and took a turn to a narrow road away from all the people. Hanamiya knew he was feeling too confused at the moment, so he decided to settle down somewhere think it through. After all, he didn't have such a high IQ for nothing.

Finding a secluded bench, behind an inn like place, the teen settled down draping himself lazily over it. Closing his eyes, he felt his consciousness take over in a soothing manner. Flashes of smooth skin, sweat dripping down milky skin, pink lips glistening, and puffs of hot breath. Images rushed through the hyperactive mind. With a jolt, Hanamiya got up, feeling thoroughly peeved.

Frustrated beyond words, he raked his fingers through his dark locks. This wasn't what he expected. Now he can't even relax for a moment without thoughts about _him_ haunting his thoughts.

Deciding that he have had enough of this ridiculous situation, Hanamiya decided to leave. Just as he was about to turn around, he something that seemed suspiciously like a buttock flash from the bushes. Curiosity overtook his mind, as his feet halted and making a quick turn, he strode over to the bush. His eyes widened when he realized what exactly he was looking at.

It was that troublesome ace player of Seirin, Kaga-something. The idiot redhead was hiding in the bushes stark naked. By the looks of it, he seemed to be hiding from somebody nearby, as he kept craning his neck at times and suddenly lunging down. Interestingly enough, the redhead was glaring at something. Or more like _someone._

Following the gaze, Hanamiya peered at where the redhead was looking at. Dark eyes widened and his whole body dropped to the ground. "Oh Shi-"

It was Kuroko-fucking-Tetsuya!

The bluenette was seated on a futon cross legged with someone else seated infront of him.

Composing his thudding heart, and glancing at the idiot redhead to make sure he hasn't been heard, Hanamiya lifted his head to get a good look at the situation.

Kuroko was seated on the futon in an adorable pajama, cheeks tinged with red and hair completely mussed up in a way that added completely to his charm. At that moment, Hanamiya shared the redhead's feeling completely as he looked on.

Another male, which Hanamiya immediately recognized as the point guard of Shutoku, was with the bluenette and feeding his strawberries. He was clearly teasing the smaller teen about something, as Kuroko looked quite embarrassed and kept tugging on his shirt in an embarrassed manner.

Hanamiya's hands clawed at the ground and mouth formed a silent snarl as he watched the sly bastard lean forward and slowly lick the luscious pink lips that were glistening with strawberry juice. His rage, however was short-lived as the fuming redhead in the bush literally erupted immediately.

Hanamiya's brain carefully analyzed the situation and decided that the best option for now would be to get out of there. A naked fuming redhead was truly too much of a distraction that nobody noticed him sprinting away at full speed.

* * *

Kuroko squirmed where he sat, looking quite stiff and now thoroughly embarrassed beyond words. Starting from when he woke up to Takao staring at him with a blush, insisting on feeding him strawberries to the sudden appearance of Kagami was all shocking. The cherry on the icecream was when everybody realized that Kagami was naked and accidentally slapped the poor bluenette on the cheek with his unaroused yet large sex. Kagami had been pissed off beyond hell, and in a testosterone filled surge, he had been running and was unable to stop the impending slap.

Hence, the bluenette was sitting far far away from the now clothed Kagami with a red welt on his cheek. Takao had been punched in the face for his impertinence and unceremoniously kicked out of his own room once again. After all, nobody was enough to stop the ace of Seirin when he was on a rampage.

There was a light cough and Kuroko looked up to see an equally embarrassed Kagami staring at the walls.

"Uh…Sorry about that. You know…the whole slapping thing and all."

Blinking once, Kuroko felt his mouth twitch at the picture his light was making. It was thoroughly amusing to see Kagami beetroot red and looking at everywhere but Kuroko.

"We can go get some ice for my cheek, if you are up for it." Forgoing his embarrassment, the bluenette got up and made his way towards the larger teen.

Kagami peeked at the approaching figure from the corner of his eyes, still reveling in the shame of what he had done. However, recognizing the offer of peace, he grabbed at it with desperate hands.

"O-Of course. Anything to make you feel better."

As he passed by the bigger body, Kuroko reached up and tapped Kagami on the cheek with his finger, sliding it down the handsome face as he made his way towards the bathroom.

Poor Kagami was left there with his mouth agape and steam practically erupting out of his ears.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure?" Sweating profusely, Hanamiya sprinted one hand clutching at his phone at his ear, while the other grabbing at his low riding jeans. As he had started running away from the scene earlier, he had quickly speed dialed his teammate Kojiro.

"Yeah Coach. According to the talk, they are all here. It seems that Takano or whatever his name is, asked Kuroko Tetsuya out and they are all out on the prowl for that guy's blood."

"Hn, fine. You guys get the hell out of here. I'll call you after I'm done. Don't you dare come back here until I call you." Barking out the order, Hanamiya ended the call and slowed his sprint to a jog, slipping his phone in to his back pocket.

Hearing that the other Generations were here, it was obvious that the feared Akashi would be around too. Hanamiya knew it would be dangerous to blow his cover if he wanted to get the bluenette, and having loose ends like his teammates hanging around would be too obvious.

Taking in a deep breath, he calmed himself down and thought about his next steps. A small smirk started forming on his lips, which became a full blown out grin. People walking around pointedly avoided him and kept at least a two feet radius away from the crazy looking teen.

The first step of the plan was to hold off the Generations. Hanamiya had located Kagami and Kuroko leaving the inn in normal clothes, and by some stroke of luck the Generations, all five of them could be seen headed towards the inn. Hanamiya had paid off the inn manager and he couldn't wait for his plan to taken in to effect.

Smirking he left after the duo, trailing behind them like a shadow. _Kuroko Tetsuya will be mine._

* * *

_I want to eat potato chips. Pringles D: _

_Cliffhanger D: Okay so my exams are over, I shall be vigilant and update more regularly xD _

_CONSTANT VIGILANCE! _

_Er okay, Please review for the sanity of this insane author-san. (Exams have ruined me) T.T Also review for some Hanamiya/Kuroko Smut if you are up for it xD mwahahaha! _


	15. Hanamiya Makoto Part one

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. This purely for entertainment, I do not profit from this story.

* * *

Hai, to begin with, I would like to tell you that this chapter is split in to two parts. This is the first part and I will upload the second very very soon~ Enjoy.

* * *

**_Act XV (Part One)_**

Akashi Seijuro almost never lost his patience. At least he'd never show anyone that his patience has reached its limit. Only the people closest to him had the ability to realize when the last thread connecting him to sanity breaks temporarily. Sometimes he'd show small movements, twitches or an eye movement, just before he goes beyond the reach of normal humans.

His golden eye twitched once, as he looked at the piece of vermin rubbing against him wantonly, murmuring sweet nothings in a sickly sweet voice. This is beyond unacceptable. His neck craned a little bit to the side as the vermin tried to rub against his neck in an affectionate manner. Heterochromatic eyes shifted to his companions, and felt his ire go down by a notch when he realized that they were far off than him.

All five of them had met at the center of the Fair, after Akashi had called them on their cells and demanded for a meeting. Of course, everyone were present within 10 minutes at the designated place, no matter what they were doing previously. As the redhead had been with the much larger Aomine and Midorima earlier, it was only necessary to wait for the other two. Kise practically ran, bounding energetically towards the trio screaming something about missing the old team, with a sleepy Murasakibara trailing behind, yawning and scratching his purple messy locks.

Akashi sidestepped and let the blonde whiz past him, and waited for the satisfying crunch as Aomine punched the energetic bundle right in the face. Poor Kise felt his soul depart from the binds of living as blood spurted from his swollen nose profusely. Completely ignoring the injured being on the ground, Akashi went ahead on conversing with his former team. The air had shifted and everyone looked sharp and ready for what is to come.

Kise and Murasakibara gave grave information regarding the new members interested in Kuroko. For Akashi this proved to make the challenge even more exciting and everybody else shivered at the dangerous glint that entered the unsettling eyes. Hence they all coincided or rather Akashi decided that it was time to break up the duo on Takao and Kuroko. Making their way to the inn had been truly taxing on Akashi as he had to endure Kise's whining in his nasal voice due to the broken nose, Aomine grumbling with the green haired teen putting in his two cents as well as Murasakibara's incessant munching.

Gravel crunched under his sneakers, jacket bellowed behind him, his smaller stature somehow never became an issue even when surrounded by large hulking figures of his ex-teammates. His authoritative figure seemed to shine through, like as if everything gravitated around him. That is the kind of person Akashi Seijuro was. It was almost pitiful, to his mind, how his thoughts were completely occupied by one person and how his actions seemed to revolve around just one person. It was always Kuroko.

If asked Akashi could point out exactly when his heart began to beat faster around the bluenette, when his breath became short when his eyes met azure eyes, when his palms started sweating uncontrollably and almost itched with want to caress the milky white skin. He had established a long time ago that he had no interest in women nor men. Frankly he found almost everyone to be less of a challenge and never enough. He had the ability to tell who and what a person is like just by a glance. Hence, his world held only a handful of people he can tolerate. That's how his team came to be. Even then, with the vast amount of talent and potential he held in his power, they were mere pieces for him to manipulate around. Nothing more or nothing less for him. This illusion quickly broke when he discovered the silent figure, always shrouded by mysteriousness and ignorance from others.

Soon he had found his mismatched eyes always following the small figure, always with such a weak presence. The figure, who he later found out to be Kuroko Tetsuya, was his discovery, his legacy, his and only his. Akashi knew that if he opened up the bluenette to his world, the others would vie for his attention, even so he did it. His desire to see his legacy come to life was strong, but it didn't take long for his possessive side to appear. Akashi realized that there was no option but to remain without opening the vast potential of Kuroko. The risk of losing him made the fearsome Captain nearly crazy. It was not something he was willing to give up.

That is how once again the bluenette went ahead and surprised him beyond his expectations. Kuroko left them. Of course he had been nearly livid, he had been uncontrollable. His room had been enough proof of how terribly angry he had felt. Akashi's deepest desire was to spend his high school with Kuroko. It was his fault, he knew, because he neglected the person he was supposed to cherish, he ignored the bluenette's wishes for his selfishness.

For once, Akashi felt shame. Shame of letting someone down. Jealousy seeped in through anger, rooting deep within his consciousness. He was the only one worthy of Kuroko's attention, he was the one who understood. Akashi was determined to hold on to what has become dear to him thoroughly.

It was with steeled determination that he entered the inn, only to be met with a slight step back. For some reason the inn was crawling with prostitutes, of different statures and ages. All wearing too much make-up, too less clothing and extremely forward. As soon as they set foot into the establishment, they all swarmed all over the five of them. Most of them seemed to group around Kise, squealing and groping at the nervously chuckling blonde. A handful surrounding the other three, lowering the skimpy clothes further down, thrusting breasts up the teens' faces. One actually had the audacity to slither up to the redhead, flinging bone thin arms around his body and hugging at his rigid body.

His eye twitched and just as he was about push the disgusting body away from his, his sharp eyes picked up the nervous inn keeper shuffling around, tugging at his yukata at the reception area. Akashi knew that the suspicious man was the inn keeper because he had done a thorough check on where Kuroko was staying on his way to the Fair.

"Shintarou." The smooth voice beckoned, his golden-red eyes never leaving the nervous body.

Midorima pushed the lady, who was trying to unbutton his shirt, away and adjusting his glasses, he glanced at what his ex-captain was trying to show. Quickly assessing the situation, he pushed his way up to the inn keeper, pushing his lucky red beanie deeper into his pocket as all the fumbling to his clothes almost made it fall out.

"Sir, If I may ask, aren't such _individuals_ illegal to be present in such an area?" Midorima spoke calmly, only the emphasis on the particular word betraying his contempt towards the hookers.

"A-ah! I don't know why they are here! Haha, I have absolutely no idea." Laughing loudly, scratching the back of his neck, the inn keeper vehemently denied.

The bone thin individual draped over Akashi suddenly shrieked, which Akashi realized with a wince, was a laugh.

"What are you talkin' 'bout, Aya-tan? You called us over! Remember? Or did your old age finally catch up to you? Tho' I don' mind. These fine babies are 'nuff to make me wet."

With another shriek, the figure groped the firm abdominal muscles, rubbing her hands all over the hard six pack.

The poor inn keeper looked quite pale at that moment, his hands shaking, sweating profusely, he scowled at the prostitute who spoke up. "Shut the fuck up, you bitch! I don't know filth like you!"

Like a viper, Akashi's hand shot out, grabbing the hooker around the neck he nearly choked the woman. Mouth open, choking on her own spit, Akashi stared as her face changed colors in a fascinating manner. She clawed and flailed around, but his grip was too strong.

"Enough. You will tell me who put you up for this, or you will face the same." Cold heterochromatic eyes slid up to the frightened inn keeper, cornered by Midorima's bigger body as the rest of the hookers screamed and starting running off. Aomine just scoffed and scratched his head like as if it was an everyday occurrence for his leader to choke people and Murasakibara didn't even bother to look as he observed the clouds with a lollypop dangling in his mouth. Kise was occupied with stuffing his nose with tissue to stop the blood flow.

Five minutes later, with enough information to know who was behind the whole scheme, an unconscious prostitute on the ground, Akashi ordered the rest of the team to split up and find Hanamiya Makoto before the spider reached the oblivious bluenette.

* * *

With a cap obscuring his face from everyone, Hanamiya grinned as he gripped at his low riding jeans. Sneakers shuffling on the ground, he waited, lying in wait for his prey. Thankfully he had brought his jacket along, so now clad in a black jacket and a red cap he had grabbed from a nearby stall, he looked casual lounging near the building. Passersby didn't give him much attention as they walked around. He had quickly mapped out the general route the duo was walking along and had overheard Kuroko telling the redhead that he wanted to go to toilet. So, he had taken a shortcut, sprinting, trying to reach the nearest toilet building before the others could.

Sure enough, just as he had thought, he saw Kagami leading the bluenette towards the building. For some reason, the bluenette was holding an ice pack to his cheek. Hanamiya brows drew together. _Maybe Kuroko got injured. I wonder what happened. That Kaga-idiot. I bet it's something to do with him. Just look at that guilt-ridden mug. _

Hanamiya felt his eyes widen a fraction when realized what he was doing. He was actually _worrying_ about Kuroko. He never did that with anyone. Breaking out of his thoughts, the older teen quickly shuffled in to the toilet, making sure to keep his face hidden. Making sure the toilets were empty, Hanamiya slithered in to the shadows, back pressed against the tiled walls. He can hear the footsteps getting closer. His heart beating wildly at what he was about to do, he let out a big breath.

The door cracked open a bit and stopped. They were talking.

"I'll stay here and wait for you to finish." It was that Kaga-idiot.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun. I'll try to be as quick as I can." A softer, more melodious voice echoed through the empty toilet. Hanamiya closed his eyes and let the voice wash down him, it was so soothing. Curling his fingers in a fist, Hanamiya controlled himself, because he knew he had to wait for the right moment.

So he waited. The door opened further and light rushed in to the dark confines. Light footsteps and the small figure was finally visible. Clad in a simple white T-shirt and black shorts, Kuroko might not stand out much. But Hanamiya saw it all. He saw how the blue locks looked so luscious, how the outline of the lithe body can be seen from the T-shirt, how the black material of the shorts clung to the round curves of the soft looking bottom.

Olive eyes kept looking on as the bluenette placed the ice pack on the sink as he leaned forward, turning on the water. Scooping up water from the rushing tap, slender hands splashed water on to his face and hands slid down to rub the milky white neck. The dark gaze followed the fingers, almost in a daze and stopped suddenly when they noticed three small red marks there. Hanamiya's eyes narrowed when he realized exactly what they were. Fisting his hands enough to draw blood, the bigger teen decided that it was time to make his move before anybody got ahead of him.

Taking off his cap, and raking his fingers through his silky black hair, he ruffled it up and strode towards the unsuspecting bluenette. Silently, he crept up to the small figure, and suddenly wound one arm around the small waist and the other clamped on the mouth. Blue eyes snapped open and stared at the large mirror in front of them in alarm. Almost immediately the lithe body started struggling and Hanamiya had to drape his much larger body all over the other.

"My my, is this how you welcome one of your previous opponent, Tetsuya~" Hanamiya murmured, his hot breath fanning over the exposed neck. His fingers dug in to the curved waist, riding the thin T-shirt up and exposing the milky skin as his olive eyes stared right in to the reflection of their startling contrast on the mirror.

* * *

Another cliffy T.T I'm incorrigible. Please review and let me know your thoughts :3

Also I have put up a poll on my profile, please let me know about your preferences. :D It may influence on how I would further this story. I don't know. I'm not sure. xD But it's fun to vote so please try it out.

See you soon my lovelies! Author-san shall go to bed now and rest while dreaming of Hanamiya/Kuroko smut. Aah~


End file.
